Recovery
by erdc1963
Summary: Janet/Eddie fiction, How do you heal? Thank you ABC and the creators for allowing us to tell stories using their characters. I don't own them but I do love them!
1. Chapter 1

Recovery

Recovery

Author's notes.

After writing Summer of 08 I really wanted to write the sequel, Fall 08. yea I know real original. But as I started it I realized that most everyone else writing (myself included) hadn't taken advantage of Eddie's recovery. I couldn't continue and now 30 pages later (and still typing) I'm ready to start posting the beginnings of a TOTALLY different story.

It is NOT a prequel and has zero to do with any other story I've written.

I have taken some liberties, on the season finale it Eddie's legs don't appear to be broken but I needed him helpless and immobile. I also don't think Rory was out to destroy Eddie. I think she was really just back in the Ridge to recoup some of the self confidence she had 10 years ago. Going back to Eddie would be safe but I don't think it would last. They are 2 very different people now with a lot of life lived.

I hope you like this story. Thank you for reading.

ERDC1963


	2. Chapter 1 Broken

Recovery

Recovery

Chapter 1-Broken

As Janet was helping Hannah after her engagement party her cell phone rang. It was Nick asking her to come over around 5:30pm to talk to the guys about Eddie's recovery. Only Hannah knew about what had happened so Janet agreed to come by. She hated leaving Hannah with a mess but Ray, in typical Cataldo style, hired a cleaning company to come in and clean up when the party was over.

Janet took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs into Eddie's house. She could hear the guys laughing and having a great time. She was hesitant about the up coming conversation. She thought for sure it would not be a good one.

"Janet!" Owen shouted getting up to give her a big hug. The guys were definitely on an up.

"Hey Janet how goes it" said Phil as his girlfriend hugged her.

"Alls good I guess." She replied. "Have you guys talked to Eddie this afternoon?"

"Not since band practice. He was on internet feed. It seemed to brighten his mood." Ikey said.

Nick walked in with a clip board and a beer. "Ok here's the deal. I talked to Eddie's doctors and they said he's gonna be on bed rest for at least 2 if not 5 weeks. Apparently during the beating Eddie's leg was broken. He can't put weight on it at all. So he can stay in the hospital but our insurance is going to go through the roof or we bring him home and take care of him." Everyone started talking, Janet just stared at Nick. "He can't stay here. The only bathroom is upstairs and there is no way we can get a hospital bed up there." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ikey's is also out and so is Owen's. With the kids and everything with he and Alison there is just no way Eddie will rest there so that leaves my house and Janet's." Janet's heart stopped, they didn't know. "I can't take him Janet. I'd love to but with dad's chemo it's just not going to happen. Every thing is on one level at your place for the most part. If we put the bed in your living room he can desk chair roll to the bathroom with a little modification. The guys and I can come move stuff and even build a temporary ramp for a wheel chair to get him in and out. Are you good with that?"

Janet panicked. They didn't know. Her life with Eddie was over and they didn't know. All she could do was nod and say "when?"

"Doctor says he should be off morphine by Tuesday and able to be discharged so it doesn't give us much time." Nick replied.

"Um you should know. Eddie and I had a huge fight. He won't want to stay with me. You guys are gonna have a hard sell on this one." Janet said

"Is this about Rory?" Owen asked. "I'm sure it's nothing J. Yea gotta forgive him."

"No man. He was out here on the porch sucking face with Rory. No guy does that in public without wanting to get caught." Phil said. "I saw you drive by Janet, I know you saw." Phil continued.

Suddenly the guys were all anti Eddie. None of them knew about Rooster. "Guys guys, it's more complicated than that." Janet started, defending Eddie.

"I don't know Janet." Nick said. "Eddie was happy that morning before Rory walked in. He wasn't looking forward to the engagement party but he was planning on a quiet evening at your place afterward." Janet's heart broke. "I think seeing Rory just confused him."

"Nick really, it's more complicated than that, really." Janet said defending Eddie. All the guys were staring at her. Janet sighed. "My house is perfect. My Grands lived with us before they went to Providence. My bathroom is pretty much set with hand rails and a seat in the shower. I think I even have some accessories in the garage."

Ikey looked at her strangely. "What are accessories?"

Janet blushed. "I think I still have a 'rolling' toilet seat with handles. I don't know we can go thru everything and figure it out. But here's the thing, YOU will have to convince Eddie."

"Janet. This is gonna be a lot of work. Do you really want to do it?" Phil asked panicked that he'd have to take care of Eddie.

"I can do it. I can take some time off at first to get him settled and then go back to work when he's more self sufficient. Sully likes Eddie. It shouldn't be a problem." She answered.

"And we can all help out Janet. After work we can each take a night so you don't miss too much work." Owen offered.

"And I think he'll have a nurse come in every day or so to check on him. I have to check with our insurance to see what that covers." Nick said.

"All right, sounds like a plan. Do you want to come by and see what I've got?" Janet asked anyone who would listen.

"Sure." Answered Nick. "Ickey and I will come over and take a look and see what we need to do."

As they headed out the door Pizza Girl hugged Janet a little longer than usual. "I'll come by after the guys leave. I'll bring chocolate and ice cream."

Janet could feel the tears come to her eyes and just nodded.

She pulled in front of her house just behind Nick and Ikey.

Opening the front door she realized she hadn't been home in "forever". As she walked toward the laundry room she grabbed anything she could put her hands on to make the house look cleaner.

Returning to the living room she could see the guys trying to figure out where they could put the furniture.

First she showed the guys the bathroom and they all agreed that would work. She then showed them her "guest room" which was just a double bed and an old dresser. They then headed to the garage to see what was in storage and finally returned to the living room. Immediately the men went to work. They brought the old dresser to the living room and stood the mattress and box spring against the bedroom wall. Janet decluttered her living room of all knick knacks and put them in boxes for the garage. They moved Janet's couch and end tables into the guest room and rolled up her throw rug revealing beautiful hard wood floors. Nick was impressed with how well they looked but everyone agreed the rug was a tripping hazard. They moved the TV to the far corner and found some cable extenders for the cable box and moved the Lazy Boy over to another corner. The room without furniture was huge but they all knew adding the bed from the hospital supply company was going to take up a lot of it.

While they worked Nick updated Janet on Eddie's condition. By all appearances he had a lot of bruised organs especially his kidneys. The doctors were closely monitoring his urine. Besides the broken leg, which the doctors think happened from a steel toe boot at just the wrong angle, Eddie also had a few cracked ribs and many more bruised ones. The cuts and swelling on his face were the least of his problems but were what everyone saw first. He also had a concussion and some swelling in his brain. Nick said Eddie was not happy about staying in the hospital and insisted he was fine but Nick felt deep down Eddie knew it was right where he should be. Surprisingly, Nick said, Eddie agreed to cooperate with the police. He knew it was Matt but he didn't recognize his friends aside from being Ray's employees. Ikey said he didn't get a good look but knew Matt was the ring leader. Apparently the police planned on investigating everyone before arresting anyone.

"There's more Janet." Nick continued. "Apparently this all started back at the shop when Eddie hit Matt." Ikey and Janet stopped moving furniture to listen. "According to Eddie- Matt made a crack about Eddie sleeping with you. He didn't say what it was but that it wasn't good so he punched Matt in the stomach and head. Ray saw the whole thing. Something about Ray's way of canceling a double date? I'm not completely sure what that means but Eddie seems positive that's when this started. I know he doesn't want you to know so please don't tell him but if it were to come out I think you'd rather know now than read about it in the paper."

Ikey was steamed. He always knew Big Cat was sneaky but he didn't think he was that horrible. Janet just nodded. She always knew Ray couldn't be trusted.

"Thanks Nick." Janet said taking a deep breath.

"I still can't believe Eddie though. I mean come on Rory's hot but what you two have seems to be really strong." Ikey offered to comfort Janet.

Janet just looked at Eddie's friends and decided not to tell them what happened. They were Eddie's friends and always would be.

"Yea, well…." Janet just let it drop.

Eddie closed his eyes after trying his best to put down the liquid diet the hospital insisted he needed to eat. Today was without a doubt the worse day of his life. His broken heart out hurt his body tenfold. The morphine drip didn't do anything to help his broken heart. He opened his eyes to the sound of quiet footsteps knowing it wasn't a noisy nurse. He was most definitely surprised to see Rory standing there.

"Ouch, you look horrible." She said putting a bunch of balloons over in the corner.

"Yea, it's a package deal. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard about the beat down and figured I should come by and check on you. You ok?"

"Yea I guess. Lots of drugs, lots of tests, some broken bones, so far no surgery though."

"That's good." Rory answered. "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm pretty much bed bound."

"K. hey where are the guys or this girlfriend you're seeing? Shouldn't they be here?" she said looking around at all the flowers and things.

"Yea well it's Saturday. Hannah had her engagement party and the dorks had band practice."

Rory laughed. "NO! They don't still play air band on Saturday afternoons? That is so great!" She continued to laugh. Eddie tried to laugh too but it hurt too much.

"So Hannah and Big Cat? That's totally insane."

"Yea, well he's been good to her and she's had a time of it with Sam, her son." Eddie replied.

"I heard she had a boy."

"He's a great kid. Really honest, too honest but she's a great mom."

"And your girlfriend?" Rory continued curious about the woman that held Eddie's heart.

"Not a topic for discussion." He answered.

"Wait. You're beat to hell and bed ridden and she can't get here and take care of you? What's up with that?" She asked a bit miffed.

"No. Huge fight. She's history." There he said it. Out loud. For the first time since she left only 6 hours earlier.

"Ok Latekka, details. You don't drop a bomb like that and shut down."

Eddie looked at her. What the hell he thought. He had no interest in Rory. Good or bad she was a part of his past and if she stayed in town, great. And if she left tomorrow that would be fine too. That thought gave him a sense of calm and clarity.

"OK. She slept with someone."

Rory just stared at him. "Why?"

"She saw us kissing. OK I guess I'd better back up. She called when you first got to the office, I didn't tell her you were there, I saw her at lunch and didn't tell her you were here and then she came by and saw us kissing. So she went and had sex with someone."

"Um ok but that just doesn't make sense. Was she drunk?"

"Maybe I don't remember. I stopped hearing her at a certain point."

"And who is this "woman"?" Rory asked ready to beat the pants off of her.

"Do you remember Janet Meadows?" Eddie answered.

Suddenly Rory turned white. "Oh My God. I saw her that day."

"Huh?" Eddie asked confused.

"Yea. After I saw you at the store I went by Sully's for a walk down memory lane. I was looking at all the stuff on the wall and I asked her about you. There was some guy there with strange hair. "Rocco Russo?" or something. She said everything with you was good and I ….. I…… I told her you looked sad. And…… and she looked like, I don't know like she was trying to figure out why you'd be sad. And I told how great she looked and then I left. I figured if the local bar maid didn't mention you were seeing someone maybe you'd be interested in …. Well anyway. Wow. She was always a great person. Really nice and caring. You don't deserve her. She's too good for you."

"Yea well anyway she saw us kissing and she went and slept with someone."

"Who? Big Cat?"

"NO!"

"Then who? I mean none of the guys would touch her; it had to be someone she trusted….. That crazy haired guy?" Rory said with a little shocked chuckle.

"Ye know you can leave now." Eddie said.

"Not happening. "She answered settling comfortably into the chair. "So let me get this straight. You were dating the greatest girl in the world. Someone you most definitely didn't deserve, she caught you with your ex girlfriend repeatedly over the course of the day and you never said any thing. Then you're caught kissing the ex girlfriend and she goes and in a drunken stupor, which she must have been to sleep with that crazy haired guy, she has sex with the nearest guy to show her the least bit of interest. Man you need to find a way to forgive her and get her back. You will never do better than Janet Meadows. Hell she's so terrific I'd marry her if I liked girls."

"Um remember you're the ex girlfriend." Eddie said trying to defend himself.

"Minor detail." Waving the notion off with her hand. "When I found out about the secretary I went after everything I could grab a hold of to get back at him. No man you need to fix this. She is the one person in the world who will treat you like gold. Remember when we were in high school and I had that car accident in the shopping center in front of the grocery store? She was working there as a bagger. She punched out and sat with me until my parent's came. She held my hand when I talked to the police and stood with me when my dad came screaming about his car. She took my side and defended me. She was great. And she didn't have to. She didn't hang with us. We weren't friends. She's just that great. Dude on this one, I'm taking her side. Be mad for a while but don't do anything you can't take back. She's a keeper."

"Um did you forget? I'm the one that got cheated on!"

"Um no, no, no my friend. You cheated on her first. You didn't tell her about me and then you were kissing me. From this side of the bed you were the first to cheat."

Uncomfortable with the spot light showing all his faults he pressed the morphine button hoping to escape. The machine wouldn't release the medicine, it knew it wasn't time.

"Ok I see you've had quite enough. How about we talk about something more to your liking. How about that super bowl loss. Being in New York I'm getting really sick of all the Giants fans."

Eddie leaned back and relaxed. The inquisition was over. Conversation centered around sports and the crazy New York Giant's fans.

When she left Eddie's room Rory pulled out her I-Phone and looked up Janet's address. She was not going to be the reason Eddie wasn't happy. Not again.


	3. Chapter 2 Getting Ready

When the door bell rang Janet was not concerned

Getting Ready

When the door bell rang Janet was not concerned. It was nearly 9 and Pizza Girl was coming by with some chocolate and girl time. She was surprised to open the door and see her friend and Rory on the other side. Confused she let them in and made polite introductions.

"I know you must hate me" Rory started. "But I'm here to tell you what I just told Eddie."

"You've seen Eddie?" Janet asked.

"Yea I just came from the hospital. He's a mess. Anyway I wanted to say I was sorry. If I had known he was seeing someone I never would have kissed him. Hell I probably wouldn't have even stopped by the store. I really feel responsible for this mess and I want to help fix it."

"I don't think it can be fixed." Janet answered.

"Um ok can someone bring me up to speed? I'm a bit behind here. Rory the heart breaker is trying to fix this?" Pizza Girl was very confused.

Janet explained the series of events that happened just a few days earlier Rory filled in the missing parts. When it came to the sex with Rooster part Janet confirmed that there was definitely a lot of alcohol involved.

Rory then went on. "So I saw Eddie today and read him the riot act. NO WAY does he deserve you! You have never been anything but kind and wonderful. You were voted best friend and most reliable AND most trust worthy. Just the fact that you didn't lie or try to hide the whole "Rooster" thing says a lot. So many people would just pretend it didn't happen and then have it blow up in their faces. Any way I just wanted to say I'm on your side. I hope we can be friends, or at least friendly. I'm gonna be in town for a while. Kind of lick my wounds and such. But I want you to know, I have no intention of trying to get Eddie back. I need a future and it's not with the past."

As Rory headed to the door she noticed the lack of furniture. "Nick and the guys think Eddie needs to recuperate here. No stairs, handicapped bathroom. They're coming tomorrow morning to build a ramp for a wheel chair." Janet explained.

"He's not gonna like that." Rory said.

"No kidding. But I told the guys it's up to them to get him here. I can handle the rest. After all he's bed ridden. Kinda stuck with me so to speak."

"Just one more thing before I go." Rory offered. "Don't let him guilt you into thinking this is all on you. I told him I thought he cheated first by not mentioning me till after the kiss."

"k" Janet answered.

"Call me if you need to talk." Rory said looking at both girls. "You really are great Janet. And you have a great group of friends. Let them be there for you."

A bit embarrassed Janet said. "I will." She stood on the porch and watched Rory drive away. Janet spent the evening eating and talking with her girlfriend.

It was a long, very long day and she really need to sleep. After Pizza Girl went home Janet headed for her room, she stopped suddenly in the doorway. Suddenly a wave of unpleasant memories over took her. She grabbed up all of her bedding and took it to the laundry room. She put them in the washer knowing that once they were dry she would bag them up and take them to Good Will. She grabbed a fresh sheet and blanket from the linen closet and curled up on the couch in the guest room. Tomorrow she would go bed shopping.

It was nearly closing when Rooster heard the door to Sully's open. His mouth dropped open as he saw Rory Dunlap walk right up to him.

Quietly, without speaking above a whisper she started. "You will leave Janet alone. What you did to her was selfish and unkind. You sir are no friend. You sir have no honor. You sir will have to deal with me if you ever hurt her or Eddie again. Are we clear on this?"

All Rooster could do was nod and watch Rory turn and leave.

Getting in her car she smiled. Tongue tied fool, she thought. Eddie's gonna scare the pants off of you when he realizes what has happened.

9am Sunday morning Team Latekka arrived at Janet's house. She already had two coffee pots made and a third ready to go. She had grabbed doughnuts and bagels and planned on feeding the workers all day. She left the guys to work on the ramp and swung past Phil's to grab his girlfriend. They went to the mattress store and bought and good quality mattress box spring. Janet returned by noon the ramp was framed out and the planks were being cut to be nailed on. She brought sandwiches and beer and Sully and 2 of the bouncers from the bar. Then they headed to the Mall and got some higher end bedding. Finally they went to the paint store and got 2 gallons of paint to match the bedding. Quick shopping and no crowds got them back to her place by 2:30. The guys were nearly done with the ramp and hand rails when they saw the paint. Without asking they grabbed the paint and gear from the garage and headed to her bedroom. by 4pm the room was done. Janet absolutely loved that the guys were so quick with the work. They never asked why she wanted the room painted but knew if would make her happy it would be worth it. The next few weeks would be difficult at best for her. They promised to come back on Monday after work to rearrange her furniture and make sure the hospital bed arrived. Janet tried to feed them dinner but each begged off with a different excuse. As Janet collapsed on the couch in the guest room she knew Monday would be her last day of peace for a while.

Monday came and Janet finished her errands. She dropped off her old bedding at Good Will and washed the new things. She was excited over the freshness of it all. She loved the new bright color of her bedroom. The hospital bed arrived after lunch and she was glad the guys planned to come back, things would need to be moved again.

Owen, Ikey, Nick and Ronnie arrived after dinner and moved things around so Eddie could move more easily. There was the bed, a wheel chair and a rolling table. Nick said he arranged for a Nurse to come twice a day to draw any blood work and collect any samples the doctors needed. She would also be there when Eddie got there to help Janet and Eddie get familiar with what needed to be done. Janet was concerned that no one had told Eddie yet but Nick was convinced that it would be better not to give him a choice. Janet stood firm. Nothing would be done until Eddie knew. She grabbed her phone and called Rory to meet them at the hospital and insisted that Nick and Nick alone come with her.


	4. Chapter 3 Going Home?

Recovery 3

Recovery 3

Going home?

Eddie was excited about heading home on Tuesday. He was now in a room with a roommate. An older man with a wife who reminded him of Janet. She catered to his every need. If the nurse wasn't quick enough she'd do for him. She even took care of Eddie. None of the guys had come by much since Saturday. Each popped in and out but no one stayed for long. Even Phil stayed away from the computer. He was really surprised when Nick came by for the second time that day but his jaw dropped when he saw Rory and Janet had come with him.

"Shit" Eddie said unable to escape what he knew would be ugly.

Janet hung back and let Nick and Rory handle it. She was just there to hear it all first hand and to defend herself if necessary. She looked sympathetically at Eddie's roommates.

"Ok Eddie here's the deal. You're going home tomorrow. Your house won't work, you can't do stairs. Neither will Ikey's because of his stairs. Owen and Alison are working on their relationship AND they have the kids and my dad is starting treatments. That leaves Janet's house. I'm sorry, I know Janet said you two were having problems but this is how it's gonna be. You're staying at Janet's. She'll be working night shifts and one of us will come by when she's at work but that's the gist of it." Nick got it all out without Eddie interrupting. He just glared at Janet as if it were all her doing.

Nick, noticing his friend was about to pounce, tried to defuse the situation. "It was our idea, mine and the guys. She's insisting you won't go for it but there is no other way. I was going to wait till we pulled up to her drive way but Janet said you needed to know now."

"And why is she here?" he said glaring at Janet but motioning to Rory.

"Janet called me. I visited her Saturday after I spoke with you. She knows what I said and wanted some back up." Rory started.

"It's ok. I can handle this." Janet said interrupting. "The guys don't know much. Phil saw you two kissing, Nick knows Rory was at the shop. As far as I know that's all anyone knows. They all think we're fighting because you two were kissing. if you were going to use what happened to get out of coming to my house I figured almost everyone involved should be here."

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Nick asked.

Eddie sat there shaking his head. "This is dirty pool. You know we're over and you know why. What the hell were you thinking saying I could stay at your place?"

"Stop being an ASS Latekka." Rory said.

Standing taller Janet began quietly, "I said yes because I would have done it for you before we started dating. When we were "just friends". That's what friends do. If you don't want to come to my house that's fine but you should know the guys have built ramps, reinstalled the handrails in the bathroom and set up a hospital bed in my living room. They have been working non stop to make YOU as comfortable as possible in MY house. They have scheduled their free time to make sure you have someone with you at all times. Sully has changed my schedule and is planning on taking one visit a week so I can get grocery shopping done."

"Again I ask what you are talking about." Nick said.

"SHE CHEATED ON ME!" Eddie said.

"Back up cowboy" Rory started. "we cheated first."

"No we didn't. kissing isn't cheating. And I told her about it and I didn't sleep with you."

Nick stood more confused than ever. The older couple tried to melt into the wood work. Janet just shifted her feet.

Rory fired back, "and she told you. She could have kept her mouth shut. She knew the risk she was taking but rather than you find out years from now she told you immediately. And it wasn't some stranger it was someone she trusted and there was a lot of alcohol and that's not an excuse but suck it up, swallow your pride and get better. Once you're _able_ to walk you can walk away. Until then let the woman try to make it up to you. OH and while you're at it you can make it up to her by being nice. After all you and I cheated first. YOU should have told her about me on that first phone call. If you really cared about her you would have."

Janet had a light bulb moment. Moving forward she looked directly at Eddie and began in a whisper, "She's right." Every one just looked at Janet. "YOU said I should have come and talked to you about Rory. I did. And I found you kissing her. If **you** had really cared about me, _had __**I **__been the most important woman in your life_, you would have told me and her at that first meeting. You wouldn't have continued to lie to me. You turned your back on me several times that day. I have apologized enough for hurting you. I made a mistake, admitted it, and asked for forgiveness, begged for your love. You have yet to apologize to me. You can sit there in your self righteousness but I am done. This is now history. Unchangeable history. Tomorrow is a new day, a new start. As a friend I am offering you my house and my time until you able to get into your own home. It is your decision." Turning to Nick she continued. "if he chooses not to stay with me would you and the guys please come and return my house back the way it was?" a shocked Nick nodded. Janet hugged Rory. "thank you. I mean it. I would like to consider you a girlfriend. Is that ok?" Rory nodded. "then you will be at the next 'girl's night out'." Turning to the older couple she said apologetically. "I'm sorry you got involved in all this drama, I really am." Finally she turned to Eddie, who though still angry, couldn't believe she was walking away from him. "Good bye Eddie." And a moment later she was gone.

"again let me say, you're an ASS." Rory said turning back to Eddie. This time Nick and the older couple nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 4 Welcome

Recovery Chapter 4

Recovery Chapter 4

Welcome

Janet didn't know what to expect the next morning. Nick said he'd be at the hospital for 11 to get an update on Eddie and he'd let her know what was going on that day. She finished cleaning the house, doing laundry and dishes and headed out to the yard to do some cleaning too. The guys had done their best not to leave a mess but there were still things here and there and she wanted her house to be as adorable as possible, hoping it would keep her spirits up. While she ate her lunch she called several home health aide companies for price quotes in case there was a problem. She also packed an over night bag and tossed it in her car. She figured if she really got angry with Eddie she could just spend a night with Hannah. As she closed the trunk Nick pulled up with Eddie in Eddie's truck.

"Change your mind? Moving out?" Nick said half joking but more concerned it was true.

"No, just planning my escape if things get too crazy." Janet said with all honesty. With her brightest smile she looked Eddie in the eye and continued. "I'm really glad you decided to let me help you out. Wait till you see the great job your friends did." Eddie just nodded and tried to smile.

"Be nice" Nick warned "or I'll kick your ass. I think I could take you in this condition."

"Nice" Eddie answered sarcastically. Janet came out with the wheel chair and Eddie groaned. "I'm not an invalid!" he shouted.

"Your chariot all might ruler." Janet said quoting the line from their high school campus king show. Nick chuckled and Eddie glared at Nick.

"Awe come on, that was funny." Nick said.

"Here Nick you push him in. Can't have "Hail Eddie" be seen being pushed by a lowly beer wench." Janet said laughing.

"Oh this is gonna be hell isn't it." Eddie said resigned to the fact he was at their mercy.

Nick and Janet looked at each other and said… "YUP" and laughed.

They got Eddie in the house with out too many bumps. They had drugged him pretty well before leaving the hospital and the meds were kicking in. Eddie noticed the changes and while he didn't like the fact he was in the living room for all the world to see he really did appreciate all Janet had done. Nick got him settled in the bed before talking to Janet. "I dropped his prescriptions off on the way here; they should be done by 2:30 they said."

"I've been making a list of things we may need that we've forgotten maybe who ever gets the prescriptions can get them too." Janet answered. Looking over at Eddie she noticed he was almost a sleep from just the drive home. "How's he doing?"

"OK." Nick answered moving her into the kitchen so as not to wake him. "you really got to him last night. You and Rory. I don't know if he thinks he was wrong but he did kinda see where you were coming from. He still won't tell me who you slept with but that's not my business. I haven't and won't say anything to the guys. It's between you and him. Not us." He hugged Janet. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. I want you to know that I really know you didn't have to do it."

"Yea I did. I may have talked big last night but to be honest there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. He's Eddie, and not the prepackaged jerk he shows the world."

"Yea I hear yea"

While Eddie slept Nick and Janet unpacked his things and put away his clothes. They had grabbed some lounge pants and sweats and boxers from home but the hospital gown maybe be more comfortable the first few days so Nick took some of them home from the hospital. Janet gave him the list of prices from the assorted visiting nurse companies and home health aides. They went over the discharge summery and planned low sodium meals for Eddie that he would actually eat. There was still concern about his kidneys and he came home with a collection container that would need to be monitored. All in all though it seemed pretty straight forward. With list in hand Nick headed out to get the medication and supplies they would need. Leaving Janet and Eddie alone for the first time since their fight.

About 10 minutes after Nick left Eddie started to move in his bed. At first Janet thought he was in pain but by the time she got to his bed she realized it must have been a nightmare. Putting her hand on his arm he jumped awake and looked right at her. "Janet." He said suddenly and then relaxed and sighed. "Oh thank God you're alright. I couldn't find you." And then he started to fall back to sleep. Janet stroked his forehead until his breathing changed. She tucked him in and put up the rail and went back to doing her crossword puzzles.

Nick was back within the hour and as he and Janet got things set up and put away when Eddie woke up. Nick helped Eddie into the wheel chair and helped him into the bathroom. Eddie was surprised at the changes Janet had made for him when he got in there. There were no throw rugs or "extras". Returning to the living room he decided he didn't want to get back in bed so she got him a blanket for the back of his chair. Before leaving Nick made sure Janet was ok and that everyone understood the medication doses. Taking Eddie's truck he headed to Best Friend Windows to grab some paper work and the messages before heading home.

"Now what?" Eddie asked with an unintentional attitude.

"Well here's the remote." Janet said handing him the controls for the television. "I'll start dinner. What would you like?"

"Something that resembles food. That crap at the hospital was vile."

"Ok. Your next pill is in a half hour and needs to be on an full stomach so how about I plan to eat for 4:30?" Janet answered getting up and pulling some chicken out of the fridge.

"K" Eddie answered groaning with some minor pain.

While Eddie channel surfed Janet made baked chicken, not his most favorite dish but one she knew he'd eat without complaint. She then started a medication schedule and food chart for the day. When dinner was done so was the chart. The former lovers then ate quietly without much conversation. Janet could tell the pain meds were wearing off and she wanted him to finish dinner so she could give him more.

"I'll clean the dishes; do you think you can go to the bathroom without my help?"

"Been doing fine for 25 years thanks. I'm sure I can manage." He answered almost insulted.

"Ok" she said knowing she'd be helping him any minute. "Don't forget to keep your sample." She chuckled.

"K" he said rolling himself to the bathroom. He bumped into the end tables, the door jams, the dresser, the door jam again. As Janet loaded the last dish into the dish washer he called for her "JANET! Can you come here?" Wiping her hands on a towel she came over to him getting angrier.

"OK Batman let's go." She grabbed the wheel chair and put him in the bathroom. She adjusted it so he could easily stand and pivot for the toilet. She made sure she could reach everything before she left. "would you like me to get you fresh boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in?" She asked setting the break.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Ok well call me if you need me. I'll leave the door open a little just in case."

Leaving the door cracked she went in the living room and pulled down the shades the guys had installed to give Eddie some privacy at night. She turned down the lights to make it seem darker, even though the sun wouldn't set for hours. She figured the medication would make him drowsy and bed would be the best place for him. Janet returned to the kitchen and finished cleaning as she started the dishwasher she realized Eddie had been in there a long time.

Knocking softly she asked "Eddie, are you ok?"

"Yea, just um having a problem."

Opening the door she found Eddie trying to pull up his lounge pants over his boxers. "ok you don't need them, it will probably be just you and I tonight and if anyone comes you can throw the blanket over your legs." Settling into the wheelchair Eddie winced in pain. "come on. Time for some happy pills." Janet said pushing him toward the living room.

Eddie noticed in was considerably quieter then when he entered the bathroom. The dishwasher was humming but the room was darker. He noticed the blinds were new and closed. Janet only had one lamp on and had turned down the TV.

"Bed or do you want to stay in the wheel chair? I am going to give you another pill at 11 so you'll have to get up and eat then too."

"No I want to try to stay up. Can we try the lazy boy?"

"Sure." Janet answered pushing him next to the comfy chair, locking the brakes. She went around front and offered her hands to help him up to pivot.

After a few minutes Eddie realized he wasn't comfortable and asked for pillows and to help lay the chair back. Then put the chair up, and then put the chair back. Janet was patient but was getting annoyed. Finally after taking his pill and a few more adjustments he was comfortable. Janet grabbed a cotton throw from the guest room and put it over his legs. She got him the remote and a large glass of vitamin water. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked.

"No I think I'm good." Eddie answered flipping channels. For a few minutes Janet disappeared into the kitchen. Eddie didn't think much of it until she came back with a Wal-Mart bag.

"I never brought you flowers but I think you'll like this more." She said handing him the bag. "I'm sorry I didn't wrap it but I don't think you'll mind."

Eddie looked at her as if to question her motives. The swelling on his face had gone down and Janet saw the man she loved in that goofy glance. As he peered into the bag he nodded and said "Now this is what I'm talking about." He then began to pull out an assortment of videos. Some very inexpensive ones she knew would make him laugh like _Smokey and theBandit_, and some that would make him think, _12 Angry Men_. There must have been nearly 20 videos in the bag, none over 5. He even found a few classic cartoons. "these are great!" he said.

"That's not all." Janet said pulling a bag from behind the chair. In it was a personal DVD player.

"Wow" was all he was able to say. Janet got the rolling table from the far side of the bed while Eddie unpacked the box. Grabbing the extension cord she plugged it in and collected up the garbage. She then got a trash can and a shoe box to put the new DVD's into. She placed the trash can next to Eddie and adjusted the table to his chair level. Then she opened the end table drawer and grabbed the earphones to her cd player and plugged them into the side. Eddie just watched in awe as she anticipated his every need.

"Now I can watch what I want and you can watch something else. ESPN 24/7 is gonna kill me. Did I pick good movies?"

"Yea but you can't be buying me stuff like this. It's bad enough I'm living here."

"It's no big deal. Hannah gave me the DVD player 3 years ago for Christmas and I never took it out of the box. I only bought 3 new DVD's the rest I got from the previously viewed section at Mike's Movies. He gave me a great deal and when you're done he said he'll take them back. Apparently the legendary Latekka has some friends."

Eddie smiled for the first time all day. "Well thank you. It is very thoughtful of you."

Janet gave him a smile back. "Would you like some ice cream?"

Just then the door bell rang.


	6. Chapter 5 Visitors!

Before she could get to the door it opened with a rush of excitement

Chapter 5

Company!

Before she could get to the door it opened with a rush of excitement. "Big E" Owen said. Walking in, taking command of the room. He was followed by Ronnie, Ikey, Nick, Aubrey and Pizza Girl with her video contraption. Janet smiled at his crazy friends.

"Ok guys; take it easy on the man." Janet said protecting Eddie. "He's had a big day and he just took a happy pill. You may need to be a bit kinder than usual." She continued moving the table with video stuff to the side so it wouldn't be broken. "Wanna sit up more?" She whispered to Eddie.

"No this is the most comfortable but maybe another blanket?"

"You got it." She answered retrieving another blanket from the back of the chair.

While Eddie held court over his friends she headed to the kitchen to get some snacks for his friends. She found Aubrey unpacking a bag of snacks and beer they had brought with them. After getting the food into bowls and the living room both women retreated to the kitchen to "unload" the dish washer and catch up. They were quickly joined by Phil's girlfriend who left the video equipment set up so Phil could be a part of things.

Pizza Girl was able to explain why Eddie was being so kind she over heard him talking to Phil on video conference that morning before he left the hospital. "Did you really say "If you were the most important woman in his life, he would have told Rory about you from the start??"

"Yea something like that." Janet answered.

"Well that got to him. Floored him. He told Phil until you said that he never thought of that."

Hearing those words broke Janet's heart and Pizza Girl regretted telling her.

"No Janet, it's a good thing. Yea he's hurt that you slept with someone but…. I'm just saying the door isn't shut. OH and the guys are speculating that it was some customer from the bar. They joked that it was Big Cat or Matt but Nick says no way. He told the guys this afternoon that the way you were taking care of Eddie, talking to him, not taking his crap was really impressive. He also told them that you remind him of his mom and that you and Eddie have the real thing and that it was their job to make sure you two didn't blow it." Janet smiled. She was glad Eddie's friends thought so highly of her. "Oh and Rory? She's on your side?" Janet nodded. "Way cool my forgiven friend. The guys have your back. No worries."

"And so do us girls." Aubrey added, still not ready to share the details of Ronnie and the kiss. Aubrey was grateful that tonight was about Janet and Eddie.

"Beer women, we need beer!" Eddie hollered from her chair. Grabbing another six pack from the fridge and more vitamin water for Eddie she headed in.

"This is as strong you get as long as you're taking those happy pills, which appear to be working." Janet said handing the beer to Owen. Leaning closer she whispered "Bathroom?" And Eddie nodded. Catching Nick's eye she nodded to the destination. Janet then helped get the chair up and held the blanket up for privacy knowing he only had his boxers on. Nick helped him into the chair while the guys teased him about not showing off his skivvies. Phil announced that naked Eddie was not a sight for the faint hearted. Nick took Eddie to his destination and the guys all had words of encouragement for Janet. They each promised to help out. Janet showed them her medication chart and suggested they come up with a similar Eddie chart. When Eddie and Nick got back Eddie decided to stay in his chair. Janet went into the kitchen again so Eddie could enjoy his friends without her hovering.

By 10pm everyone agreed it was time to go. After the gang left Janet could tell Eddie was wiped out but really didn't want him to sleep. She rolled him into the kitchen while she made him a sandwich.

"You didn't have to hide in here tonight. The guys love you." He said.

"Yea I know."

"Then why?"

"I just figured you needed some time with your buds. You'll be tired of me by this time tomorrow. You don't need me 24/7 and if someone is here for you they don't need me either. I'll only be a shout away. I promise."

"K" he said continuing to eat his sandwich.

After another stop in the bathroom, Janet got Eddie to bed. Now he was really in pain but tried not to let on. While he waited for the pill to take affect a tear rolled down his face. "Shit this hurts." He said.

Sitting in his wheel chair Janet felt the courage to ask him a question she asked months earlier. "What did Matt say that caused you to punch him at the store?"

"Nothing." He answered after a long pause.

"Bull. I know you better than that. What did he say about me that caused you to beat him up?" She waited. "Eddie. Tell me."

"Shit. Ok. He said being with you was like eating pizza with a knife and fork. Something you don't do unless you have to." Eddie was embarrassed by the words.

"Ok. Well he's an idiot." Janet got up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Batman."

Eddie was confused as he watched her walk away. She turned out a bunch of lights and left some on so he would know where he was. She collected remotes and brought him another bottle of water.

"I'm beat and going to sleep. Do you think you're going to need anything else." Eddie shook his head no. "Ok I'm going to wake you up in about 5 hours to eat and take another pill. I really don't want you to have any delays in your pain meds until tomorrow. You've had a big day and need to rest pain free. Do the best you can sleeping and please wake me if you need to go to the bathroom. I don't want you to fall and get hurt worse. Promise."

"I promise."

"Good" Janet answered kissing his forehead as if he were a child. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Eddie watched Janet go into the guest room and through the cracked door he saw her sleep on the couch in there. As the happy pill started to work he made a mental note to ask her in the morning.


	7. Chapter 6 The First Morning

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first morning

Janet awoke with a jump. "Shit" she heard from the other room and then some banging on the bed. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she stumbled into the living room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've got to go to the bathroom and you've got me locked in here like an animal." He answered rattling the bars.

Grabbing the wheel chair she came over to the bed, lowered the bed with a button on the remote and lowered the rail. She then pushed another button to lift the back of the bed so it was easier for him to get out of the bed. She helped him into the chair and got him to the bathroom, leaving him to make something to eat. She scrambled some eggs and returned to the bathroom to check on him. She was surprised to find him trying to back out on his own. She got him back to bed , brought him the food and another happy pill.

"Want some company?" she asked. "No sense in going back to sleep the nurse will be here in 2 hours." Grabbing a TV tray, she made some eggs for herself and sat so they could face each other.

"These are the best eggs ever." Eddie said making small talk.

"No, you hate scrambled eggs but I'm not good at over easy so this is what you've got."

"Ok I admit it, not my first choice but still WAY better than hospital food." They both laughed.

Finishing his eggs Eddie reached for a pain pill. "Yea know I really hate how sleepy these make me."

"Better than pain." She answered.

"Hey what's with sleeping on the couch?" Eddie asked.

Just then Janet's cell phone rang. Glad for the interruption, even at 6:45 am, Janet got up and answered it.

"Hey Sam, " she said recognizing his name on her cell. "No we're up. Sure, here." Handing her cell to Eddie she said, "I think he wants to come say hi on his way to school."

"Hey Sam! How goes it? Sure if it's ok with mom you can come by any time." He said looking at Janet who stood there nodding. "Ok well just so long as you're not late for school. See yea in a few minutes." And he hung up the phone.

"Well I'm gonna grab a quick shower before he gets here." Janet said clearing the breakfast plate and handing him the remotes. "Are you good."

"Yup. Pill is starting to work!" He said with a smile.

Quick didn't describe Janet's shower. She was back in the living room in less than 15 minutes. Hair in a towel, no make up, wearing old jeans and a nicer blouse. She opened the blinds to let in the morning sun as she saw Sam ride up on his bike. "Good morning Sam!" she said opening the door as he came up the stairs.

"Hey Janet, is he awake."

"Think so, the medicine is making him groggy but you should be good to talk."

"Hey Sam, how goes it?" Eddie said greeting one of his favorite people.

"Goes good. You don't look too bad." Sam answered. "Does it hurt?"

"Yea man it does, pretty bad. But no worries. I'll be up and around in no time. I've got the best nurse in town." He answered looking at Janet. Sam turned and looked at her too. She was in the kitchen, setting up the coffee pot and didn't hear them talking.

"Yea she's the greatest. Hey did I tell you? I've got a part in the fifth grade show. Do you think you'll be able to come see it?"

"You bet. Just let the warden know when and where" Eddie said nodding to Janet walking in the room. Leaning in he added in a loud whisper, "you ask her, she's mean to me, last night she said she'd get me ice cream and never gave it to me." Smiling he made eye contact with Janet.

"What are you two conspiring?" She asked her two favorite men.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Eddie said chuckling.

Handing Sam a brown bag with some cookies in it she said. "You've got about 10 minutes and you'd better go, Mom won't let you come back if you're late even once."

Sam nodded. "Can I stop on my way back. I ride right past here?" He asked.

"Sure thing, I've got to finish getting ready, 8 minutes, then out." Janet said heading to the bathroom.

Her boys visited while she put on some make up and brushed her hair. When she came back out Sam had left. The front door was wide open and a cool breeze put a chill in the room. Closing the door she wondered about a late frost.

Looking over at Eddie she noticed he had already fallen back to sleep. Turning on the morning news she finished straightening up.

The visiting nurse finally showed up around 10:15. Janet was taken aback by how beautiful she appeared. She was almost certain she was NOT a nurse but banished that thought from her mind.

Eddie was still sleeping. So Janet showed the nurse her charts and graphs. The nurse also had a list of things she would like to see Janet do. They ranged from nutrition to hygiene. While the nurse set up her supplies Janet tried to wake Eddie.

"Come on Batman, time to get up. It's time to get poked and prodded." She said gently. When she gently touched his arm he jumped with a start, fists clinched. A bit frightened Janet said softly. "Eddie, Eddie, its Janet wake up the nurse is here." Eddie finally focused and nodded.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes he managed to say, "Bathroom". Janet helped him into the wheel chair and got him into the bathroom and returned to the nurse.

"You can expect him to jump like that for a while" the nurse said. "The medication really helps patients sleep deeply and victims of violent crimes tend to be more jumpy." Janet never really thought of Eddie's beating as a violent crime but of course it was. She promised herself to remember that when he got cranky. Bathroom banging broke her thoughts as she got up to help him out of the bathroom.

"Can I stay in my chair or do I need the bed?" He asked the nurse.

"Bed, I need to check your wounds and it will be easier there."

"If you two are ok, I'm going to start some laundry" Janet said figuring Eddie would like some privacy. "Call me if you need me."

Patient and nurse talked comfortably during the exam. Entering the room with a basket of clean clothes to fold Janet was shocked to see Eddie's naked from the waist up. His body was badly bruised and it frightened her. Eddie quickly glanced at Janet and noticed the fear in her eyes. All he wanted to do was hug her and tell her it would be fine.

"Miss Meadows. We are going to add something to your morning routine. Before I come you must get Mr. Latke showered. When I or the other nurses come in the morning we can re wrap his ribs. Leave the wrap on in the shower but take it off before you get him in bed, ok?" Janet nodded. "I've got a few patients to see but I can be back in about 2 hours. That should be enough time." Janet looked at Eddie even more concerned. She hadn't thought about his bandages. She and the guys figured Owen would come help with a daily shower at night after work. Taking a deep breath she decided it could be done without any problems.

Turning back to the patient the nurse continued. "Eddie I'm going to wrap them now and again when I get back. It will feel uncomfortable but when you're in the shower you'll appreciate it."

"When do you think I can get crutches?" He asked. "I hate the wheel chair already."

The nurse chuckled, "your ribs have to heal and you'll have to strengthen your upper arms. Let people help you Eddie, sit back and enjoy the ride." Soon the nurse had packed her bag and left.


	8. Chapter 7 First Day

**To my faithful and not so faithful readers. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a very long time. I got a part time job, trained, and decided to quit. I have many more chapters written but haven't had a chance to post them. I promise this story isn't close to done! I hope you enjoy.**

Day 1 Continued.

"OK. Shower. By the looks of things it may take the full 2 hours. You ready?" Janet said looking at the clock. Then next pill wasn't due for 45 minutes. She hoped to be in and out by then. While still in bed she covered his leg with the cast cover Ikey brought over. Concerned it wouldn't be enough she added a black garbage bag. "OK Batman, we have an issue."

"And that is?"

"Owen was gonna help you in the shower."

"And wha,t you don't think you can do it?"

"No. I've got a lawn chair in there and the seat to put your leg on. It's ummm. Ok here goes. Phil sent over your swim shorts so you wouldn't have to be naked in front of Owen. Do you want to wear them or no?"

Eddie blushed a little and then got a little angry. Of course Janet had seen him naked but the sting of Rooster still hung in the air. As nice as the last 24 hours had been the fact was they were no longer dating, they were just friends. He sat quietly for a minute thinking. "No, I don't have anything you haven't seen before." He said in quite the 'annoyed with the situation' tone of voice.

"Ok then into the wheel chair you go."

The shower went easier than Janet thought. The resin chair with a towel on it and her shower massager made the job easier and safer. All told the shower took about 20 minutes. Janet ended up as wet as Eddie and by the end was standing in her underwear. Leaving him wrapped in towels she ran into the living room to close the blinds. Dressing him in the bathroom was not going to work. Boxers and a t-shirt were about all he could wear and with the wrapping on his ribs still wet she only gave him his boxers.

Before getting Eddie back in bed Janet quickly changed the sheets. He sat in disbelief as she pulled and folded and fluffed and had the bed made in minutes. She even grabbed a dry towel and threw it at him. "Hair." She ordered. "Dry it". Finally Eddie was back in bed. "Found this great website while you were sleeping- my broken . It has some great hints." She said taking off the protection they had used on the cast hoping it was still dry. Grabbing a blue plastic hospital sheet she helped him into bed. She placed the blue sheet between Eddie and the bed and went into the guest room to grab more pillows for under his leg. Eddie began feeling guilty about the amount of work Janet was doing as he quietly watched her fly around the room opening the blinds again and getting his next rounds of medication.

"Can I hold off on the happy pills for a while? I'm really tired of sleeping?" Eddie asked.

"Sure." Janet said setting them to the side. "Remember they take almost 30 minutes to really work so don't let the pain get to be too much." Janet grabbed the phone and dialed Phil and handed the phone to Eddie. "Here I promised Phil you'd call in the morning when you were alert." Eddie smiled but Janet just grabbed the linens and his clothes from the bathroom and headed into the laundry, again. When she came back the roommates were each watching the end of "The View". Janet chuckled as she folded the two baskets of dry clothes she already had done.

"Turkey club sandwiches for lunch?" she asked Eddie from the kitchen.

"Sound great" he said as the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" he hollered from the bed. "COME IN!" he shouted even louder. As the morning nurse walked in the door Eddie smiled. "Good afternoon Nurse Shannon, and how are you doing?"

The nurse looked at Janet who was entering from the kitchen. "Did you double his dose?" she asked jokingly.

"No that's just Eddie being Eddie." She said with a smile.

"Yea I know. I dated him for about a minute in 2004." Shannon said. "He can be pretty full of himself."

Janet smiled ahh another conquest, figures. "Yea that's our Eddie, yea gotta love him or you're gonna kill him." And both girls laughed.

"Hey I'm right here!" Eddie said trying to be indignant.

"Eddie, is there anyone in town you haven't dated?" Shannon asked removing his wet bandages.

"Yea Rooster Russo." He said forgetting for a moment that Janet had slept with him. He immediately regretted his statement and tried to catch Janet's eye to apologize.

"Rooster's not bad" Shannon said not realizing there was a history. "I went out with him a couple of times on group dates in eighth grade. He's a little goofier now but he's got a kind heart with the women. OH but he did hate you. Mr. "All American". I think he hated the way you tend to use and toss women." By this time Janet was in the other room pretending to do laundry but actually leaning against the fridge listening. "Well all done." She said when she was finished.

Janet wiped her face and brought in a pitcher of iced tea and some paper cups. "Tea?" she asked.

"Oh thank you no. I'm meeting my boyfriend for lunch. I'll be back tomorrow between 9:30-10:15. If you want after the shower you can take the bandages off. So it's easier to dry. Just leave them on in the shower in case you sli. You don't want to re injure them." And that quickly Nurse Shannon left.

Choosing to ignore the conversation she had overheard Janet encouraged Eddie to have lunch and to take a pill. It was about 20 minutes past due and she knew he'd be getting uncomfortable. While they ate they planned out meals for the next few days. Looked up information on the internet and decided that the purchase of 3 tear away sweat pants to wear. By the time Eddie's medication kicked in Janet needed a nap and headed for the couch. Damn, Eddie thought. I forgot to ask her.

"COME IN!" Eddie hollered from his bed waking Janet.

"Hey Eddie," said Sam bouncing in from school. Janet got up and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Hey Sam, how goes it?" he answered. "Have you got homework? I was thinking you could do it when you stop by, your mom would probably be more likely to let you come by if you went home with it done."

"Sure, besides I have baseball at 5:30."

As Sam got his things together Janet got the guys snacks. Looking out the front window she saw the furniture truck pull up. She opened the door wide. "Yippee!" She said as two very strong men came into her house. "Follow me." She said leading them to her bedroom. For the first time since he arrived he was able to see into her room. He was surprised to see it was painted a rich grey/lavender. He was even more surprised to see the men removing her mattress and box spring.

"Getting a new bed Janet?" Sam asked.

"Yup. I always wanted one of those big beds like we had in Disney when mom and I took you last year. Now seemed as good as any to get it." She said to Sam hoping Eddie would get the implication.

The men then brought in the new bed and set it up. In and out in under 15 minutes. Janet then went into the guest room and got her new bedding and made her bed. Eddie could see the joy on her face as stood back and admired her work. "Nice" was all he heard her say.

"Nice color Janet" Sam said coming into her room. "Hey you moved all your stuff around."

"Yup, maybe tomorrow I'll re-hang things on the wall. Did you finish your home work?"

"Yea, hey Eddie when you can move better do you want to come to one of my games?"

"Sure thing Sam." Eddie answered.

"See yea tomorrow!" Sam shouted as he walked out the door.

"How's the pain?" Janet asked trying to avoid the conversation she knew was coming.

"Not so bad. What's up with the bedroom?" He asked not letting it drop.

"Time for a change." She answered. Eddie just looked at her. "Do you really need me to say it? Fine. Fresh start. I can't change the past but I won't live in it either AND I didn't lie to Sam, I've wanted a tall bed ever since Florida last year."

"K." Eddie answered accepting her reasoning. "Can you help me get to the bathroom?"

"K"

Eddie was getting quite good at getting around the house now in his chair. Janet had to help him in and out of the bed and get him to the bathroom but once there he was good to go. Rolling himself out when he was finished he stopped by the door of her room where she was trying to inspire some ideas. "Different. Not in a bad way, in a good way. Just different."

"Lazy boy?" Janet asked.

"Sure."

"Hey would you like to video conference Phil. You two can watch Oprah together, or Doctor Phil. I'll make some dinner." She said helping him into the chair. She brought the lap top and camera and phone over and helped him set up. She then got out her camera and took a picture. "I may need this some day!" She said with a laugh, she then headed to the kitchen to make something for dinner.

Around 5pm as dinner was almost done Nick showed up with paper work. Janet was glad she made extra and was glad for his company. Janet decided to run to get the things on the list, including the sweatpants while the guys went over the paper work. When she got back Eddie was sleeping in the bed and Nick was watching ESPN quietly. "He took a pill around 7:30 he was asleep by 8. " Nick said getting up and heading out the door.

"Thank you, I really needed the break."

"No problem. Owen will be by tomorrow. I may come back too during the day. He was a big help with the paper work. Maybe I can bring it everyday to keep him busy."

"Sure thing. See yea tomorrow." Locking the door behind Nick, Janet then moved to the blinds. She dimmed the lights and turned off the TV. She then headed to her new, beautiful bedroom, changed and climbed into bed after making sure the door was open to hear Eddie. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	9. Chapter 8 Batman

Recovery 8

Recovery 8

Batman

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP, God she loved her new bed. Looking at her clock she realized it was nearly 7am. Eddie hadn't had a pill in nearly 12 hours. She knew he must be in pain. She headed to the kitchen to get his pill, forgetting she just wore a t-shirt and undies. Heading into the living room she noticed Eddie lying in pain trying to watch TV.

"You should have called me." Janet said sympathetically. "You don't need to be in pain, you have drugs."

"Yea I tried but you were out for the count. I even threw the puzzle book at your door." He said pointing to the book on the floor. He took some crackers, his pill and water from her gratefully. Janet headed to her room to get dressed and make breakfast. "Hey Janet." Eddie started. "Can you stay and talk while I wait for the pill to kick in?"

"Sure" she said reluctantly. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the lazy boy, wrapped herself in it and sat in his wheel chair facing Eddie. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Rooster."

"No. I'm not talking about that again with you. It was a mistake, and I feel horrible. I had 4 beers, the last of the tequila, an entire bottle of wine and a quart of moonshine that night. I started vomiting almost immediately and didn't stop until an hour before I went to the hospital to see you. And since then I've sick every time I think of it." She said. Looking at him the urge to be sick was too great and she grabbed his empty trash can and was sick again. "I can't think about that night and what I did to destroy us without being ill."

"I see that." He said as she headed to the kitchen and cleaned out the trash can. Finally she returned with a new one that had a plastic liner in it. "I don't want to talk about that night; I want to talk about you and Rooster. How long have you been friends?"

"I don't know, forever?" Janet answered sitting back in the wheelchair. "I remember some classes as kids, we both went to Kennedy. We lived a few blocks apart. I don't know. He's just always been around."

"Did he always love you?" Eddie asked.

"Love me?" Janet answered. "I never thought he loved me. Just thought he was Rooster. You know just a guy I've always known. I can tell you he's hated you ever since the 7th grade."

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

"You became a chick magnet. Any girl you ever wanted, or didn't want, wanted you. None of the guys had a chance; you were the "Hugh Heffner" of the Ridge." Eddie blushed. "Man does he really hate you."

"Still?"

"Hell yea. He hates the way you use women. He always quotes that Madeline Kahn line from "history of the world", only he changes the words." Doing her best Rooster imitation Janet continued, "Women should be like tissues. Soft, strong and disposable."

"You're kidding. He really thinks I'm like that?"

"Eddie, quite honestly to the outside world, you are like that. And until recently I don't think you could truly say your weren't." Pausing she added "Ernesto?"

Embarrassed Eddie looked away and winced in pain. Janet couldn't tell if she struck too close to the core or if his leg really hurt.

"The thing is Eddie, when you're not being all 'Eddie Latekka', when you're just Eddie; you ARE the greatest thing since sliced bread. It's all the hype that makes you, I don't know. Ick?"

"Ick?"

"Yea, the man, the myth, the legend- sucks. Eddie the friend, the person, the boyfriend. He's WOW."

"So what are you doing about Rooster?" He asked.

"I don't know. He wants me to be his girlfriend but I just don't like him like that. Heck right now I don't like him at all. I just know after I'm done with my "mad" I'm gonna wanna be friends with him, I've never not been friends with him. But for now, I can't stand the sight of him."

"Is that why you painted your room?" He asked.

"Yes and no." Janet answered. "I had been thinking of redoing it for some time. Before all this happened, when we were still a couple, I thought maybe you'd want something more masculine, you were practically living here and I was thinking at some point you might just move in and make it easier. But when I got ready for Hannah's party I knew I had to start fresh for me. Pizza Girl went with me Sunday while the guys renovated my house. We had a great time. She made me pick what would make me happy. She helped me to not think of what anyone else would like, just me. It was very liberating." Janet was surprised how easy it was to talk to Eddie about things like this. For the first time she didn't seem to have any emotional investment in their conversation. It was as if the last 10 months never happened and the were just sitting in the bar talking.

The two former friends stared at each other for a long time. Finally Janet got up the nerve to ask what she had been thinking from the beginning.

"Why didn't you love me?" She asked.

"Huh? Not love you?" Eddie was barely able to get the words out.

"Ok maybe the wrong words." She continued, unable to stop the questions. "Why didn't you tell me you saw her? Didn't you trust me? Why did I become so unimportant the minute she walked in the door? When did you stop being Eddie the man I loved and start being "the great Eddie Latekka, Super Jerk"? Why, on that day, didn't you love me more than Rory?"

_When did you stop being Eddie the man I loved and start being "the great Eddie Latekka, Super Jerk"? Why, on that day, didn't you love me more than Rory?_ There it was, out in the open. The words Janet never wanted to say for fear of what the answer would be.

Eddie sat silent for a moment. Since that day in the hospital he had been consumed with anger for what he felt was the ultimate betrayal,  his woman having sex with another man. Suddenly it was clear to him that he had left their relationship first. He put another woman before Janet. He did in fact fantasize about getting back together with Rory that day, even after seeing Janet in the bar. It wasn't until he kissed her that he realized he loved Janet and wanted only Janet.

"I don't know." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Looking at the clock Janet realized the nurse would be arriving in less than 90 minutes. "All right, you need a shower before the nurse gets here. I think we've had enough "baring our soles" for one day. The drugs should have taken the edge off; do you think you can handle the shower?"

"Yea." He answered defeated.

"Hey," she said helping him slide to the edge of the bed so she could wrap his leg in plastic. "We have a deal, no walking away until YOU can walk away." Eddie just nodded.

"Okay." He answered settling into his wheel chair.

Showering went easier today and Eddie was able to stand long enough to dry off. Janet helped him remove the wet bandages and got him into the Lazy Boy. She was even able to get a pair of sweat pants on him. While he sat there shirtless waiting for the nurse to arrive, Janet made them cereal for breakfast, put on the morning news and stripped the bed sheet.

"Your ribs are turning green." Janet mentioned in passing. "I guess your bruises are healing."

"Yea they still hurt a lot but not like they did in the hospital."

The nurse arrived just as Janet finished clearing the dishes. She left them to themselves while she busied herself cleaning in the kitchen and doing laundry. She returned to the living room to make the bed and found Eddie innocently flirting with the nurse.

"How long have you been a nurse?" Janet asked.

"About a year." Said the VERY young nurse. Janet smiled.

Janet went about opening the blinds and windows to brighten the room and air out the house. She listened while Eddie made suggestive comments and playing nurse and patient. She could tell he was pretending to pout with each rejection. Finally when the nurse was done she took her samples and blood work and told them to call his doctor after 2 for results. As she got to the door she turned back to Eddie who gave her his best smile, "You know you're kinda cute for an old guy." She then winked at Janet who was laughing at the whole situation.

"Nice, real nice." Eddie said when she left pretending to be hurt. Janet just shook her head.

"OK Batman, what do you want to do today? Watch TV? Play cards? Sleep?"

"TV. I'm tired of sleeping. I think there is a Sox game on today." Eddie answered flipping the TV to ESPN. "Hey Janet, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Eddie." Janet said hoping it wasn't too deep.

"Why do you call me Batman?"

Janet laughed remembering the conversation at Hannah's. "A few months ago when Hannah and I were planning our double date to the French Restaurant Sam said you and Ray were like Bat man and the Joker. Hannah and I both agreed that our own boyfriends were Batman and the other's were the joker. So you're my Batman."

"And Ray is the Joker?"

"Yea but not if you talk to Hannah." Both laughed, Eddie winced a little but not enough to concern Janet. Laughing was good.


	10. Chapter 9 Friends Good or Bad

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Friends- good or bad.

Nick came by around 11:30 with sandwiches for everyone and paper work for Eddie to help him with. He updated his friend on the goings on in the Ridge. He prattled on about Big Cat strutting now that they had had the engagement party and how Ikey was becoming more and more disillusioned with him. Owen and Alison were planning a date for Friday night and Phil was surviving but not well. He encouraged Eddie to keep the video link up as often as possible. Phys was not happy.

Janet took the opportunity to head to the bar to get her most recent paycheck and to talk to Sully. When she walked in the door she regretted it immediately. Rooster was behind the bar with a huge grin. Lunch rush hadn't started so it was pretty empty. Janet headed straight for the back without looking around or talking to anyone, Rooster followed.

"Hey Janet, how are you?" Rooster asked trying to give her a hug.

"Get away from me." She said in an angry tone. "Right now you are my coworker, not my friend and most certainly NOT my boyfriend. If you were smart you would stay far away from me until I was over being mad."

"But I thought…." He continued.

"That's just it you didn't think, you didn't think about me or what I wanted only what you wanted. YOU knew how drunk I was and you let me take advantage of you. YOU were sober, you could have, should have stopped it." She spat the words out with such anger it was almost therapeutic. "I will want to be your friend again, I'm sure of it but for right now I'm mad. I'm mad at you, at me, at the world. So again I say walk away and leave me be."

"Fine" He replied walking away more angry than hurt.

"Janet." Sully called from his office.

"Yea."

"Let's not do that too often ok?"

"Yea. I'm just here for my schedule and my check."

"OK. Here's what I decided." Sully started. "I'm not scheduling you. If you can work, come in, even if it's only for a few hours. Even if you don't know until you leave to come here. Just come in and work. OK?"

"Sully, that's not fair to everyone else. Really I can come in."

"No it was Karen's idea and everyone agreed. It really isn't that bad. Duff graduates this week and before you say anything the bar is covered. EVERYONE wanted to work that night."

"OK. I get it, you don't need me." Janet said pretending to pout.

"No I need you here when you're here not worrying about what's happening at home. How is our boy?" Sully asked knowing full well what had happened.

"He's better; swelling's down, not taking as much pain medication. Nick came by with paper work, I think he's gonna wanna "work from home" so to speak."

"Have you two talked it out?"

"A little. Don't know what we're doing or anything but we're talking and are comfortable around each other."

"Good. You're good for him, he may not know it but you are good for him."

"Thanks. I'm gonna get back it's time for a happy pill. Why don't you bring dinner by tonight? I know he'd love to see you.

"Maybe I will. I'll call before I leave to get your orders."

Glancing in the kitchen to see who was cooking she turned back and said, "How about Steve's chicken franchese?"

"You got it. I'll call when I'm leaving to give you the heads up. See yea tonight."

"See yea." Janet said waving to Steve and heading into the front of the bar.

Seeing Karen at the end of the bar she went over and thanked her for everything she was doing. The two friends hugged and over Karen's shoulder she saw Matt eating lunch. Unable to stop herself she walked over to his table. He and his friends were laughing as if they hadn't a care in the world. When Janet got to the table she just stood and glared at him. Matt looked up at her waiting for her verbal attack but she said nothing she just stared at him. The guys at the table started making comments about Janet and still she just stared at Matt. Feeling very uncomfortable he began squirming in his seat and yet she continued to stare. Finally the waitress came with their food and Janet walked away.

"Wack job." Said one of Matt's lunch companions.

"Shut up." Said Matt.

Janet climbed into her car and drove home. When she walked in the door she saw Nick and Eddie laughing at something on the television. Both could tell something was wrong as Janet just headed straight to her bedroom and closed the door. Finally safe in her room, in her new bed she allowed herself to cry, releasing all of the stress and tension of the previous hour.

"Nicky, can you get her to come out here and talk to us?" Eddie asked.

"I can try. Hang on." Getting up Nick knocked on Janet's door. "Janet? Can I come in?" He asked.

"Hang on. I'll be out in a minute." She answered. Blowing her nose and patting her eyes dry she headed to the living room. "What's up guys?" She said in her most happy voice.

"Um what was that?" Eddie asked.

Looking at both of them Janet said. "Emotional release." She then headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

"HEY!" Eddie shouted. "NO HIDING IN THE KITCHEN! Get back here and talk NOW!"

"Hush the windows are open." She answered bring a glass of iced tea.

"I should leave." Said Nick.

"NO." they both said at the same time.

"Ok. You want to know what's up? Here goes. I went to Sully's, Rooster was all in my face, happy and crap and I blew up at him. HUGE screaming match in the kitchen. Sully even told me to stop it." Janet explained with her hands flying everywhere. "Oh good news Sully said I can go in any time I want to work. I'm not scheduled for any hours but can just walk in and work. So if Nick comes by for a few hours and you two are working I can go in and do a couple of hours." Nick and Eddie just stared at each other wondering if she'd ever breath. "OK so as I was leaving I talked to Karen and saw Matt and his friends having lunch." Eddie's blood turned cold as they both stared at Janet. "So I walked over to them and stared them down."

"What did they say to you?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing." Janet replied. "I said nothing to Matt and he said nothing to me. Someone made a crack about me being a wack job as I walked away and Matt said shut up but I stared at him for a good 3 minutes. He was squirming! I loved it. He was so busted. You have got to press charges and get him thrown in jail."

"We'll see." Eddie answered.

"No man this is getting way to crazy." Nick interrupted. "You have to do it all legal. The police have a report and I'm sure they won't need your permission to press charges. You should cooperate."

"Are you sure they didn't say anything to you? Threaten you? Any thing?" Eddie said to her.

"No but like I said Rooster was working and that was more than enough drama for me for one day. OH but I forgot Sully's coming by with chicken franchese tonight."

"Steve working?" Eddie asked knowing Janet only liked his chicken.

"Yup. Are you joining us after work nick?" she asked.

"No. I'm having dinner with Aubrey tonight. She's heading home for a few days after graduation." Nick answered.

"Okay. Well like I said guys it was an emotional release. Nothing more and nothing to worry about." Janet said. "Did the game start?"

"Damn, I forgot." Eddie said grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"Hey Eddie." Janet said. "Why don't you call Phil and watch it together via land line. I'm gonna take a nap."

"K" he said reaching for the phone.

"Stay as long as you want Nick. I'll be out in 5 seconds." Janet said heading to her room.

"She's not lying; I couldn't wake her up this morning. She got a new bed yesterday and was out." Eddie said with a smile.

"Did you need anything? Maybe one of us should stay too?" Nick asked concerned.

"No. it's all good. I'm sure she needed it." Eddie answered.

Janet woke up refreshed and excited. It was just after 3 and she could hear Sam and Eddie doing homework. She smiled at the patience he showed his young friend. She headed into the living room to see them drawing plans for a science project.

"Hey Sam" she said.

"Hey Janet."

"We missed you this morning. Running late?"

"Yea. Today was field day- Where we run around all afternoon doing all sorts of sports and things so I don't have a lot of homework."

"Cool, want a snack."

"Nah I got Eddie and I some chips when I got here."

"Where's Nick?" Janet asked Eddie.

"He left about an hour after you went to bed. Aubrey called and wanted to talk to him." Eddie answered. "Hey Janet. The Doctor called while you were sleeping. He wants to see me at 7am at outpatient services in the hospital. Something about my kidneys. He wants to run some tests. I told him that was fine. Is it?"

"Absolutely. We need you up and outta here. I want my living room back." She said with a smile. Eddie smiled back at her and returned to Sam and the science project.

-

Sam left around 4:30, just as Janet put dinner in the oven. Owen stopped by around 5:30 on his way home from work just as she was putting dinner on the table. He knew Alison would have dinner for him ready at 6:30 so he just sat and visited while they ate. About 6 minutes into the meal Janet got up and got Owen a dessert plate and flatware so he could have what they would call "appetizers". Before the friends knew it, it was 6:28, Owen would be late. Janet called Allison and explained why Owen was late. Not quite full Owen headed home for "family" dinner. He really liked Allison's meatloaf and was looking forward to leftover sandwiches. Knowing they had to get up early the next day both Janet and Eddie were in their respective beds and asleep by 9pm.


	11. Chapter 10 Test, Test, Test

Recovery 10

Recovery 10

Tests, tests, tests.

It took a bit of doing but they made it to the hospital's outpatient check in by 6:45.

It wasn't until the Outpatient clerk handed them all of his papers that Janet understood the severity of Eddie's condition and how busy their day was going to be. As she looked thru the papers and appointment times she came to the realization that the clerk had also dated and been dumped by Eddie. Even though she was currently engaged to a technician in the hospital- information she felt Eddie needed to know- she was still bitter about the way Eddie treated her. In an attempt to "save" Eddie she pulled his wheel chair away from the desk the minute he finished signing all of the forms.

"Do you have a map that will show me where all of these locations are?" Janet asked her.

"Sure." The clerk said grabbing a poor copy of the hospital's floor plan. She highlighted Radiology, the lab, the ultrasound department and the physician's offices. "He's gonna dump you the first chance he gets." She said offering Janet a bit of friendly advice.

Janet looked at her and said "he already did. We aren't dating. I'm just helping a friend." It upset Eddie to hear the exchange and he noticed how unemotional Janet sounded saying it. "Come on Batman." Janet continued as she started pushing his chair. "We've got a date with an X-ray machine." Eddie noticed her exchange with him seemed a bit brighter.

They walked quietly to Radiology where the technician would take pictures of his leg. They then went to the ultrasound department and had ultrasounds of his bladder and kidneys taken. They then returned to radiology for an IVP. By now it was almost 9 and it was much busier. Janet and Eddie were told they would have to wait at least 30 minutes.

"MR. LATEKKA?" A rather intimidating technician said from the doorway.

"Right here." Janet said grateful for the interruption.

"Can she come with?" Eddie asked not wanting to leave her.

"Sure but she'll have to stand behind the lead wall while we do the x-rays." The technician said.

This test took over an hour. After taking a series of x-rays the technician hooked up an IV and injected a dye. Every few minutes she would take another picture. After the second set of pictures Janet told Eddie she would wait outside and she found her way back to the waiting area where she reviewed the remaining tests he would have to do. She reflected on the events of the last few days. More importantly she focused on the few times Eddie seemed to reach out to her.

After 40 minutes the technician rolled out Eddie out to her with his sample bucket. "You need to go to the lab on 3." She said handing a groggy Eddie over to Janet.

"To 3" Janet announced as they headed to the elevator.

Waiting in the lab, Eddie was still loopy. Fortunately he wasn't a baby about the amount of blood they took from his arm. They also took his sample bottle. Finally the phlebotomist told them to go to the cafeteria and get some lunch. They had appointments with the Urologist and Orthopedist in 2 hours.

Lunch was uneventful and so was the visit to the Orthopedist. Eddie got a new cast and the assurance that once his ribs healed he'd be able to use crutches. His ribs would heal more fully in a few weeks. The Doctor liked Janet's no nonsense questions and her ability to "translate" the medical information into "Eddie-speak". The Doctor especially liked when he Eddie insisted he could go on crutches now that Janet didn't argue with him, she just handed him the crutches and let him discover that he in fact NOT use them quite yet. Before leaving the Doctor called Janet into the hallway and Eddie noticed him whisper something to her and he noticed Janet blush, take the business card he had just written on and then giggle nervously. Eddie did not like HIS Doctor flirting with HIS Janet, even thought she really wasn't HIS anymore. Janet noticed immediately that Eddie's personality had changed when she returned.

"Come on Batman, off to Nephrology and the kidney Doctor." She announced putting the card in her pocket and grabbing the handles of the wheel chair.

"What was that all about?" he asked curtly.

Janet was surprised by his reaction. Hadn't he told her to rot less than a week ago? "Nothing. He said you were very lucky to have me, my questions were intelligent and I handled you perfectly."

"And the whisper?" he said with a frightened tone.

Janet giggled. "He asked me if you were the jealous type and if he whispered to me would you get all sorts of crabby. Apparently he thinks I'm too good for you."

Eddie just stared at her as if she grew a third eye.

When they arrived at Urology they went straight into the treatment room. Within minutes a stern looking doctor arrived with a nurse and a cart of medical equipment. "Mr. and Mrs. Latekka, I'm Dr. Torres." The doctor said stretching out his hand. Looking at Eddie he continued. "I don't like the amount of blood in your urine. The IVP shows your kidneys are good buy I'm going to do a cystyscopy and cystogram to get a better look at what is happening in your bladder." Eddie looked at Janet with a panicked. She took his hand and held tight while the doctor continued, "I'll insert a catheter, look around and maybe take some pictures. Your wife can stay with you or if you're more comfortable she can wait in the waiting room."

"She stays" Eddie announced. "Let's get it over with. The longer you wait the higher my blood pressure will be."

Over the next 40 minutes the doctor did many things. For most of the time Janet stood at Eddie's waist as he lay on the table and looked into his eyes, with her back to the doctor. She could see the fear on his face and to distract him she talked about anything that flew into her head. She told him stories about when she was a child and teenager. Occasionally she would stop talking. As if she were reading his mind she again anticipated his needs. When the doctor finished and removed the equipment Eddie asked everyone but Janet to leave. She would help him get dressed and get him to the doctor's office for the results. Discretely Janet did just that. Entering the doctor's office didn't put Eddie's mind to ease. He had told Janet to stay close not that she would have left anyway. The results were too important.

"Well Mr. Latekka. It's as I suspected. You have some injury to your bladder. From what I've observed there is not a complete rupture and your bladder seems to be healing on its own. You are very lucky. All of the cases I see require surgery. I would like to continue to obtain urine samples daily and monitor the blood. I may need you to come back in a few days to repeat this procedure the bleeding doesn't go down. I'm presuming your broken leg is keeping you pretty immobile and that's great. It will help with the healing. I want you to drink a lot of fluids. More than you think you can handle. I want your bladder flushing out constantly. You may want to keep an extra sample bucket next to your bed at night so you don't have to get up all the time. I want you to HAVE to get up at least every 2-3 hours, even when you're sleeping."

Eddie got lost when he said surgery. Janet could see small beads of sweat on his hair line. Squeezing his hand to get his attention she spoke to the doctor so Eddie would understand better. "OK, no surgery now, lots of fluids, keep a container closer, and come back in a few days. Correct?" Eddie looked at her relieved.

"Yes, Mrs. Latekka. Any non alcoholic fluid is fine but I would limit caffeine to one or two cups a day. Water, juices, an occasional vitamin water is good. Natural juices and water is best."

"Thank you. Would you like us to make an appointment now or after you've done some samples?" Janet asked.

"I'll know better in a few days. Let's wait till Monday and I'll tell you more than. If you notice any visible blood get to the ER immediately but you shouldn't. It was a pleasure meeting both of you." The doctor finished with an out stretched hand indicating he was finished.

"Come on Eddie" Janet said grabbing the wheel chair. "Let's go home."

The ride home was quiet. Janet called Sully's from the car and ordered of all of their appetizers. Tonight would be junk food heaven for both of them. It was just before dinner rush and Janet knew it would be easy to get in and out. Eddie was really tired and they both just wanted to get home.

Entering Sully's Janet noticed Rooster behind the bar, since it was almost empty there was no hiding from him. She walked right up to pick and asked for her food. Rooster, still angry from their argument days earlier, threw down his towel and went in the back. Steve the cook came out a moment later with her food. Eager for the opportunity to say hi to Eddie, he walked her out to the car.

"Hey man, how goes it?" he asked Eddie.

"It's all good now that we have food." Eddie answered.

"There's one thing I know dude. You ain't starving at Janet's." Steve said with a laugh. "I'd date her myself if my wife would let me. She makes the best Turkey dinner."

Eddie smiled. Steve the cook had always been a quiet guy, never minded anyone's business but his own. Apparently he didn't know, or care that he and Janet had broken up.

"True enough. I've had it. It is delicious." Eddie said giving Janet a wink.

"Dinner's on me guys. Have a great night." Steve said putting the food on the floor behind Eddie's seat and closing the door.

"Thanks" they both replied as Eddie offered his hand.

"Take care of him, Janet. The bar isn't the same without either of you." They heard as Janet pulled out of her spot and headed home.

When they got there Janet ran the food into the house so it wouldn't get cold. Eddie worked his way to the edge of the seat so it would be easier to get into his chair. Just a few minutes later they were in the house getting settled. Over dinner Eddie finally asked, "Did Rooster give you a hard time?"

"No. he just walked away." She answered unemotionally.

Good, Eddie thought.


	12. Chapter 11 Burgers after golf

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Burgers after Golf

The next few days were about the same. People came and went, nurses came and went. Janet was able to work 5 hours on each Friday and Saturday night. The tension between she and Rooster was so thick even the college kids noticed. Rooster kept trying to treat Janet the way he thought a girlfriend should be treated and Janet got angrier but they got through their shifts. On Sunday, thanks to Owen and Alison, Janet was able to work nearly a full shift. Around 2pm, as lunch slowed down, a few of the doctors from the hospital came in. It wasn't unusual, Sully's was on one of the roads to the local country club and this particular Sunday had been perfect for a round of golf. Janet wasn't paying attention as Rooster took their order. She was bussing the next table over.

"Mrs. Latekka!" one of the doctors proclaimed. "How's your husband?" Janet not realizing the doctor was talking to her, continued to work.

"Janet!" Rooster shouted angrily.

"Yes?" she answered only then noticing Dr. Torres. "Dr. Torres. Hello how are you?"

Rooster was livid and stormed into the kitchen.

"George, Scott, Barry, this is Mrs. Latekka, her husband's the bladder case I was telling you about." The doctor continued.

"I'm sorry; I meant to correct you the other day. Eddie and I aren't married. We're… I don't know what you'd call it. I'm just doing what ever he asks of me for now." She replied not caring who heard it.

"Well you could have fooled me. You two act like an old married couple if I ever saw one."

Janet blushed. "Let me check on your order."

Entering the kitchen she heard Rooster screaming at Steve. He used every derogatory word to describe her that he could think of and some Janet had never heard. She stood out of eye sight until she heard him say…."he'll never love her the way I do."

"Well THANK GOD for that!" she shouted back. "Never have I been so insulted. You have no business calling yourself my friend, let alone my boyfriend."

"You throw him in my face the other day when you picked up your food and now you're presenting yourself as his WIFE! How the HELL am I supposed to react?"

"Like a gentleman" she answered turning to leave.

"Btch" he said throwing a container of cut lemons at her purposely missing her but still making his point.

Janet stopped dead in her tracks, took a deep breath, wiped a tear from her eye and walked out of Sully's. She was done with all things Vincent Russo.


	13. Chapter 12 Followup Visits

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Follow up appointments

Janet got to her home before Owen and Alison brought Eddie back. She was able to shower and get into her most comfy clothes. She was making herself a sandwich when Owen wheeled Eddie into the house.

"You're home early" Owen announced as he helped a tired Eddie into his bed.

"Yea, long day." Janet answered as she closed the blinds in the living room.

"What did Rooster do?" Eddie asked knowing he was the only reason she would have a long day.

"Nothing important. Dr. Torres stopped in after golf today; I thought he looked familiar when we were there the other day. He asked about you."

"Dr. Torres?" Owen asked. "He was my dad's doctor years ago when he had his kidney out. He's a great doctor. Why are you seeing him?"

"Just follow up from the hospital." Eddie answered hoping to change the topic.

"I'm making a sandwich are you hungry?" Janet asked Eddie trying to help him out.

"No Alison's a great cook."

Owen added, "Yea she sent you some dinner for tomorrow." As he handed her a bag of food.

"Great!" Janet said.

"Well I'm out of here." Owen said shaking Eddie's hand. "You're doing a great job with our Eddie, Janet. Keep up the great work." After giving Janet a hug he left.

"OK. What happened?" Eddie asked again.

"I'm serious Eddie. I don't want to talk about it. How about a movie or a board game or something." She offered.

Eddie knew better than to push the point and spent the rest of the night doing what ever Janet wanted.

The next day Dr. Torres called. He was pleased with Eddie's healing. He wasn't happy that it was taking so long but any non surgical improvement made him happy. Eddie was scheduled for a follow up appointment on Friday following his orthopedic appointment. The week continued pretty uneventfully.

Eddie noticed Janet would screen her calls and erase Rooster's messages without listening to them. Every time he asked Janet would put him off or change the topic. Janet was even able to work short shifts. Eddie made significant improvement and they were both sure he would be returning home shortly after Friday's appointment but neither wanted to discuss it.

Friday's appointments went well. Eddie's leg was healing well and his new cast was more light weight. His ribs were healing well and he would be allowed to start crutches on Monday. Even Dr Torres said he could stop obtaining samples. Eddie could wait 2 weeks for follow up, any changes though and he should return immediately. Again the doctors praised Janet's care and thoroughness.

On the drive home Eddie realized the doctors no longer called her Mrs. Latekka.

"Last week when I went to Owen's you said you saw Dr. Torres, was Rooster there?" He asked watching Janet closely.

Janet's hands tightened on the wheel. "Yes." She answered quietly.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Bull sht" Eddie answered more angrily. "What the hell did he say to you?"

"Look, can we do this at my place. I don't want to wrap the car around a tree. It's only a few more blocks."

"Fine. But don't think I'm gonna let you drop it."

"No, we'll talk about it." She said with a resolved tone.

After getting home and getting Eddie into her house Janet changed into her comfy slippers. The ones she wore only when she didn't feel good. She got them each an iced tea and while Eddie waited in the lazy boy Janet pulled up her great grand's rocking chair and sat across from him.

"Tell me."

"Ok, but you don't get to blow up. It's my problem not yours."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"The docs came in, called me Mrs. Latekka, Rooster went into the kitchen and exploded. He called me names I've never heard before. I tried to talk him down. He threw a bucket of cut lemons toward me when I left. Missed me by a mile but made his point. "

"HE THREW LEMONS AT YOU?" Eddie asked with an anger Janet heard in a while.

"And he missed me."

"That's not the point."

"Look, Rooster never liked you. Every time he saw you and me together he took it as an insult. When they referred to me as your wife, he snapped. I'm more upset by his vile words than the lemons. You don't learn that kind of hate overnight. I just wonder how I could have been so wrong about him my whole life."

Eddie stared at her, amazed at her forgiving nature. "You never know a person."

"Yea" Janet said misinterpreting Eddie's support as yet another dig. She got up and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. Eddie realized what happened and tried to make her feel better.

"Janet, come on, I didn't mean you. I meant him. You're the greatest person I know and I know just about everyone." He said trying to make her laugh.

She returned with a bowl of pretzels and a smile, "No you've slept with almost everyone."

Eddie gave her a smile. He knew from her tone she was kidding, not digging at him.

"Dinner," Janet began. "What do you want tonight?"

"I don't….." Eddie stopped, interrupted by the phone. Janet noticed it was Rooster's number and let the machine pick up. She realized immediately he was drunk.

"I know you're in there with him! I just drove past the house. I think it's great you're willing to do all of this for a guy who didn't know you existed a year ago. I've loved you forever and you won't even return my calls! Come on Janet! Pick up. He doesn't deserve you. Neither do I but I've loved you since Junior High and I should get a chance! Please, Janet, I'm sorry, PLEASE." And he hung up.

"What are you going to do about him?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. When I do, I'll let him know. I do know I that I'm not IN love with him. I've just got to get him to understand that I wouldn't love him any differently if you weren't in my life. I just have to figure out how to let him know that."

"Ok." Eddie said. He knew this was all on Janet and there was nothing he could do to help. The rest of the evening was quiet, Nick and Ickey came by. It had been 2 weeks since Eddie's beating. Physically he was healing but no one was sure how he was emotionally. No one ever remembered him losing a fight and then everything with Janet; no one knew where Eddie's head was.


	14. Chapter 13 Best Friends and Beer

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Best friends and beer

Eddie had been off prescriptions for 2 days and was taking no more than an Advil as needed. When the guys showed up with beer and pizza he was ready for a "boys" night, Janet called Hannah to see if she was up for a little girl time even though Eddie insisted she should stay. She was able to convince him that in fact she need girlfriend time more than he needed beer and pizza.

Janet's evening was all about Hannah. She was glad to have her mind off something besides Eddie and medical issues. Planning a wedding was a nice break. Back at her house Eddie began getting drunk after 2 beers.

"So, things better with you and Janet?" Ikey asked. "She said you were pretty angry with her."

"Yea. It's kinda hard to hold a grudge against someone you need to help you go to the bathroom." Eddie said trying to change the subject but glaring at Nick. He finished his second beer and reached for his third.

"Hey man, she's been really great about this. I don't know what happened with you two but…" Ikey continued.

"She didn't do anything," Eddie said. "It was me."

"What?" Nick asked, shocked at his friend's 'confession'.

Eddie opened his beer and chugged it back in less than a minute and had began another before speaking.

"She was right. She asked me why I didn't love her more than Rory." Eddie said pounding back number four.

"Hey man, slow down." Ikey said. "You're gonna be sick and we're gonna have to clean it up before Janet gets back.

"You're right you know. She's great! She's funny, she's beautiful and kind and loving and I blew it." Eddie said sadly.

"Eddie, you can fix it. Just keep working on it. If you want her tell her you want her." Ikey said with an odd sense of authority.

"Why didn't I love her more than Rory?" Eddie asked starting number 5.

"Wooooh, there" Nick said grabbing the beer from Eddie. "Who said you loved Rory?"

"I don't, but Janet has a point. If I really loved Janet the way I think I did- why did I let Rory squirm in." Eddie said trying to get his beer back.

Nick pulled it out of his reach. "You were confused, you made a mistake. She'll understand."

"But I cheated first. Rory was right." Eddie said finally reaching his beer.

"Look man, I don't know about the cheating" Ikey started. "I think a one night stand is easier to forgive than a long term, repetitive thing. And look at Owen. He's trying to forgive me. It takes time man but it can be done."

"Yea." Eddie said contemplating his words. "Thing is, Rory's right, I don't deserve her. She is so amazing and I'm an ass."

"Yea, you are an ass" Owen said with a chuckle. The rest of the guys nodded, causing Eddie to give a little smile.

"So how do I fix is it?" Eddie asked grabbing another beer.

"First. You slow down. Here have some sandwich." Nick said tossing him a wrapped sandwich from the deli and taking the beer from him.

"Second," Owen added. "Talk to her. That's all Alison and I have been doing. Dang I have NEVER talked to that woman as much as I have in the last 2 months." Still uncomfortable around Owen, Ikey squirmed a bit. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but if it hadn't been for Ikey I don't think we'd have a future. I was blind to so much. That's not to say I like what they did, I sure as hell don't but yea gotta talk. Deep shit you know? And not so deep shit."

"K". Eddie said taking the last bite of his sandwich and reaching for the beer Nick took

"And yea gotta listen man. All the talking in the world don't matter if you don't listen to what women are trying to tell yea and act on it.." Ikey added.

"Yea," Nick and Owen nodded. Noticing Eddie was turning green Owen grabbed the plastic trash can and gave it to the patient. After clearing out his stomach he handed the pail back to Owen who had found a garbage bag and just tossed it in there tying it and putting it a can outside.

"Um dude, when you talk to Janet, stay away from the beer." Ikey offered.

"You owe her a trash pail man- I ain't clean that," Owen said returning to the living room.

"K" Eddie said.

The guys helped the still drunk Eddie into bed and agreed to stay and watch baseball. The only relationships they talked about were on the ball field. By the end of the game, Janet was home and Eddie was asleep. Owen confessed to the trash can and Janet smiled. After locking the door behind Team Latekka, she looked over at Eddie. His swelling was all but gone. Shirtless she noticed his bruising was gone too. Through the razor stubble she could see the little boy he once was.


	15. Chapter 14 The Morning After

Eddie wasn't prepared for his hangover the next morning

Chapter 14

The Morning After

Eddie wasn't prepared for his hangover the next morning. He hadn't been that drunk since before he and Janet started dating. He came to the realization that 5:23 am was not a good time for sunrise. Sunshine was over rated when you're sleeping in the living room with every blind open, unable to get up and close them. Not wanting to wake Janet he tried to get to the bathroom. He was able to get into the wheel chair but made considerable noise getting to the bathroom. Janet found him fighting to get the chair forward. Without saying a word in a sleepy stupor she released the brake and pushed him into the bathroom. When he was done she pushed him back where he had started. He noticed that she had closed the blinds and pulled the shade to darken the room.

"Bed or chair?" She managed to say.

"Bed."

Getting him back to bed she said. "I'll see you after eight, goodnight." And returned to bed closing her door over. She thought she heard him say thanks but honestly thought the whole thing was a dream.

It was almost 9 before Eddie saw her again. He too had fallen back to sleep. Now she was standing in the kitchen making bacon and eggs for them. Just thought made his stomach turn green. Hearing Eddie making noise Janet went into the living room with a glass of gunk and a new plastic bucket. "Drink this." She said handing him 4 ounces of the most vial liquid he ever saw.

"No."

"Eddie. It's a bartender's secret recipe. It will help I promise."

"Are you sure you're not trying to poison me?"

"I'm not going to poison you. If I wanted you dead I'd be far more creative. Perhaps a slip and fall in the bathroom? Rolling you into traffic? An over dose of medication? I think you'll be ok if you drink this."

"OK you're scaring me. You've given this way too much thought." He answered with a smirk in his voice. Pinching his nose he chugged it back. It was thick like a shake and burned a bit going down. After Janet removed the glass he unpinched his nose and shivered. Ick he thought, if I never drink like that again it will be too soon.

It was a few minutes before Janet returned to the living room. She had set aside breakfast for them until Eddie felt better.

"So how was last night?" She asked.

"Um…. Owen owes you a trash can." Eddie admitted.

"No you owe me a can" she answered with a smile.

"OK I owe you. Add it to my tab."

"I already did." Janet answered as if she had actually done so.

"I can't believe I drank so much so fast. I haven't been this hung over in years."

"That's because I haven't let you get this drunk this fast." Janet answered with authority.

"Huh?"

"I can't believe you've never noticed that the drunker you get at Sully's the slower I serve you. I also change your brand of beer to one you don't like as much but tastes similar. Finally I feed you the entire time. I've been doing it for years." She answered assessing his hangover level.

Eddie looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. He couldn't believe that even before they were dating she had been taking care of him.

"Oh don't get all sappy. I do it all the time. The last thing Sully need's is the police coming back for a DUI. Why do you think I let Ikey sleep in the booth and then take him home? Or why I have Tommy's Taxi as number 3 on my cell phone. Oh and another secret? Tommy gives really great gifts. Last year he gave me and Karen each a day at the spa and Rooster, Craig and Sully a weekend in Boston for a Bruins' double header."

Eddie smiled. He knew she wasn't lying but still liked the idea that she had been taking care of him for years.

"Ready for some food?" She asked.

"Not quite yet." He smiled turning on the TV.

"OK well I'm hitting the shower. You should be good to go when I'm done." She said heading to the bathroom.

Eddie spent the next thirty minutes trying to figure out how he was going to talk to Janet. He knew he'd be leaving Monday or Tuesday and their time together would be short.


	16. Chapter 15 History

Recovery Chapter 16

Recovery Chapter 16

History

Janet was able to work a few shifts that weekend. She and Rooster worked side by side without saying a word. Even Karen didn't attempt to bridge the gap between them. Everyone at Sully's sided with Janet; Rooster had crossed the line when he threw the lemons.

The first day, on her way to work, picked up the workbook Owen had recommended and another self help book by the same author. On her way home from work she pulled over and read the first three chapters before heading in the house. She was excited Eddie wanted to try. She never dreamed he would even want to try to forgive her.

Over the past 3 weeks the guys had become accustom to coming and going from Janet's as easily as they had from Eddie's. Owen was glad Eddie took his recommendation on the book. Therapy and the book was really helping he and Alison work things out and he was more sure than ever that Janet was his meant to be.

Janet didn't even flinch when she walked into her house and found video Phil half naked, and the guys all watching a baseball game in different stages of undressed. Of course Eddie's friends would play strip baseball while watching the game. As the guys grabbed different discarded items to cover up Janet just grabbed a drink and headed to her room. As she closed the door she caught Eddie's eye, smiled and winked. Eddie's heart soared as she closed the door. NO other woman would put up with this, I've got to fix us, he thought.

Janet devoured her book while the guys watched their game. She was grateful her room had its own door to the bathroom; she had already seen more of the guys than she cared to. She knew the game was over when she heard the guys doing their "we won" dance. Grabbing her cell phone she called the living room. "Is it safe to come out" she asked.

"Yea, we're all dressed again." Eddie answered.

Janet cautiously entered the living room and found the guys cleaning up after themselves. "Who won?" She asked.

"Owen" Ikey said.

"No! I did." Announced Eddie.

"Yea but no one wanted to see Owen naked so we sacrificed our clothes to avoid that visual." Answered Nick.

"Hey Janet. Thanks for letting us hang tonight. You're really as great as Eddie says." Ikey said to Janet in the kitchen while they cleared out the garbage cans and where Eddie couldn't hear him. Janet blushed.

"Thanks. But you guys are what he needs right now. Not me. He needs his history, he needs his "posse" to feel safe." She answered.

"Yea Nick said you had mentioned Eddie was having nightmares about the beating."

"I don't know how to help out but I know when you guys are around- he sleeps better on those nights."

"Yea. Me too. I mean." Ickey began all embarrassed. "I haven't slept this good since before I started up with Alison." He continued sadly.

"How you doing with that?" Janet asked truly concerned.

"I want Owen and Alison to be happy, I'll be good some day."

Janet saw the despair in Ickey's eyes and tenderly put his hand on his arm unaware they were being watched.

Later Janet pushed Eddie to the porch so he could "walk" the guys out, and got him back in the living room before she headed to the kitchen to finish filling the dish washer and starting it.

"So What was that with you and Ikey?" Eddie asked.

"Ikey? We were talking about you." Janet answered. "He did mention how happy he is to be back with you guys but his eyes looked sad. That's all." Janet looked at him and noticed a bit of jealousy. "OH MY-- NO! No way. You don't think? Eddie come on, it's Ikey! I was showing compassion to your friend." She could feel her anger boil up.

"Ok, calm down. Yea I was a bit jealous but I didn't think you would go with him."

"K" she answered. Looking at Eddie she knew he was telling her the truth.

"Well come on, it's late and I'm beat" Janet continued. "Bed."

"Offering?" Eddie asked with a boyish grin.

"Sure, You can sleep in my room if I get the hospital bed."

"You can sleep with me in the hospital bed." Eddie offered with a smirk.

"For a few minutes." She said climbing in on her side as Eddie got in on his. Before he could get comfortable she was asleep. Eddie smiled as she crawled up his side with her back to him. Besides spooning, sleeping back to back was one of their most comfortable bed time traditions.


	17. Chapter 16 Nick's Point of View

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nick's Point of View.

Janet had to go into work early the next day. She snuck out of Eddie's bed, rested and happy. She quickly took a shower and in less than 40 minutes was out the door. Eddie was still sleeping so she left the coffee ready to brew, a mug, a bowl and cereal on the table so he could make breakfast. She also left a note that simply said. "TONIGHT-JUST US. - J"

She was beat when she got home from work 11 hours later. It had been an unusually busy shift and all she wanted to do was shower, put on some comfy clothes and watch TV. She was quite surprised to see the guy's trucks and cars parked all over her street. A bit frustrated she took a deep breath, exhaled and entered her house.

Entering the living room was eye opening. Team Lateka was lounging everywhere. It was loud, it was noisy and it was as if she hadn't left work. Exchanging pleasant hellos she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and headed to her room. Unable to put on a happy face she locked her door and took a shower. As she got dressed she listened to the conversations in the living room and decided the guys weren't leaving any time soon. Janet put on her jammies and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

It was nearly 9 when Ronnie noticed Janet hadn't come back out from her shower. Realizing what they had done the guys quietly cleaned the living room the best they could. Eddie asked Nick to stay when the guys went to leave. He noticed how horrible the house smelled and wanted Nick to open some windows and then wait and close them before leaving. It also gave them a chance to talk.

"How creased is Janet going to be about tonight?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea." Eddie said a bit sad. "I feel horrible. She's been so terrific and this was a stupid move."

"So what happened with you two?" Nick asked hoping to help his friend heal.

"Just a series of miscommunication and incredibly stupid choices."

"Well you'd better fix it. She is the best thing to happen to you. Most women would have pitched you months ago. When the "glow" of the great Eddie wears off you're a pretty normal guy that smells bad more than not. There aren't too many women would see past your reputation and not try to change you."

"Oh she tries- remember I've sat thru my share of dinner theater."

"Give me a break. That's part of being in a relationship" Nick advised. "No. Other women would not let you hang with your friends like you do. They'd want to go antiquing up the coast or leaf looking instead of watching the game. And NO WAY do they let you play strip poker with your friends in their living room at all hours. No, you need to do what ever you can to keep her happy. You don't deserve her."

"OK, OK. You know I'm really getting tired of hearing that."

Both friends laughed as Nick got up to close the windows and say goodbye. With the house quiet Eddie contemplated talking to Janet. He made his way to her door with every intention of knocking. As he listened he heard her snore softly. He decided it would be best to write her a note. Tomorrow it would be just them.


	18. Chapter 17 Arrested

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Arrested

Waking up much earlier than she would have liked. Remembering what the house looked like the night before she very slowly got ready for the day. Opening the door to the living room she was shocked to see it so clean. She smiled as she looked over at Eddie, his mouth open, so soundly asleep she knew she could run the vacuum and not wake him. Checking the weather outside she decided to open the windows to air out the house. Eddie didn't move.

She didn't have to go to work until almost 10 so she left to get fresh bagels and "girlie" coffee. When she came back she was surprised to see Eddie up and in his chair, cleaned up and with clean clothes.

"Good morning" Janet said cheerfully.

"Good morning. I'm sorry about last night. It was incredibly stupid of me to have the guys over again when it was supposed to be just us."

"It's ok. It happens. Did you have fun?" She asked trying not to sound angry.

"Yea. I got a call from a detective at the police station yesterday. It seems they've decided to press charges against Lauch and the other two who attacked me. They didn't need me to press them. They had enough evidence to do it themselves."

"Why didn't you call me at work?" Janet asked upset that he didn't turn to her for support and comfort.

"I was going to but it was 5:30, Nicky just got here and we worked and talked and then the guys were here and then you came home and went to bed and I didn't get to." He answered really trying to make her understand that she was the one he wanted to confide in. "How late are you working tonight?"

"8. But I don't have to work tomorrow."

"OK. I promise it will just be me here when you get home. Nicky and I have some contracts to go over but I'll have him gone by 7. Can you bring home dinner? Just us for two days. I promise."

"You got it." Janet said picking up the few things the guys missed the night before. "So they arrested Matt?"

"Yea, Um just so you know that you'll be seeing more of the guys around Sully's and here until I get a feel for what type of retaliation he and Ray are gonna try. On just us nights they'll be doing periodic drive bys both here and at my place. I know you aren't going to like it but it would kill me if you got hurt just for taking care of me."

"K. but Matt nor Ray has ever given me a reason to believe they would physical hurt a woman. They have said and done some vile and disgusting things but I've never seen or heard of them harming a woman."

"Still, I'm not risking it. If I could get to Sully's on my own I'd be on my stool every night you work."

"K. I get it. Keeping me safe will give you a way to fight back without getting arrested."

"Do you have to be so analytical?"

Janet laughed and then Eddie laughed. "Any word from the doctors?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Nothing till my next appointment. Probably can count on me leaving by the end of the week." He said with a bit of sadness.

Janet stood in the kitchen doorway with a look of concern. "Do you really think Matt and his friends are going to try something with all the police involvement?"

Eddie could see her fear. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"You and Phil live across the street from the campus. If they wanted revenge they could hit you at your house and then disappear on campus. Phil isn't going to go after them and the town police can't chase them there. Campus police aren't very good so you're a sitting duck."

"Well I can stay with Nick or Ickey."

"No. Ickey still lives at home, has too many stairs and works for Ray and Nick's dad… No you'll stay here for a while longer." Janet answered as if it were the only sane decision, as if her word made it so.

"OK" he answered but still not sure it was the best solution.

"I'm gonna head to work early, maybe I can get Sully to let me out and I'll bring you lunch today. I'll call you and let you know what's going on." She said walking over and kissing him on the head like a little boy before heading to the door. Eddie took it all in. Her protectiveness, her ability to maintain a routine as if nothing had happened between them.

"I'll see you tonight" he managed to say.

"I'll call you." She answered.


	19. Chapter 18 Questions

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Questions.

True to his word no one was in her home when she got home that night. She hadn't been able to leave for lunch but called Ickey to bring him something from the bar. She was surprised when she got home with her bag of take out. The house had been cleaned within an inch and there were fresh flowers on the set table.

Seeing the look in her eyes Eddie said "Hannah helped." This made Janet smile. "Go shower and put on the hello kitty jammies you love. We'll eat when you get out."

Janet's smile was even bigger. She loved her old ratty jammies. They were like wearing a big hug. Her Grands had gotten them for her 25th birthday as a remembrance of childhood days. They had given her 25 of her favorite things that year and Hello Kitty had been her favorite when she was 8. "OK. I'll be out in a minute." She said putting the warm food in the oven and setting it for 200 degrees.

Fifteen minutes later Janet came out with her hair wet and wild, her face clean of makeup, her Hello Kitty Jammies on and wearing her Scooby Doo slippers. She felt 9 years old but Eddie thought that she never looked more beautiful.

As they ate dinner they discussed the assorted news of the day. Nothing exciting just everyday work, nonwork type conversation. After dinner Janet noticed her favorite ice cream in the freezer. "Hannah?" She asked showing Eddie the ice cream.

"You wouldn't buy it so I asked her to get it." He confessed.

"Ok ready for just us." She asked climbing into his bed while he sat in his chair.

"Yup" He said grabbing the note books from under the end table. Each one had their own name on it and they would use it to write their answers to the questions. The instructions also said they should right 3-7 words describing their emotions regarding their answer and the other's answers. Pulling an arbitrary card form the box Eddie read the first question.

"Share a childhood memory you never shared with your partner or anyone else."

Eddie began writing right away, oblivious to his surroundings. Janet thought a moment and wrote a 2 word sentence. "First Kiss" She then added, Excited, Disappointed, Relieved, Sad.

"Number two" Eddie said pulling another card. "What is your greatest fear? Note it should not have anything to do with our relationship."

Again Eddie wrote furiously. Janet wrote a single word. "Heights".

When Eddie finally finished he announced. "Last one for now" and he pulled another card from the center of the deck. "What is your first memory of your partner? Note it does not have to do with our relationship."

Both thought a long time. Janet closed her eyes trying to remember a time she didn't know Eddie. She could hear Eddie's pencil scratch. She couldn't remember the first memory so she chose the earliest memory. Walking home together at lunch.

"Ok now we share". Eddie said reading from the instructions.

"K" Janet answered cautiously. "A memory I never shared. My first kiss. Adjectives to describe the event? Excited, Disappointed, Relieved, and Sad." And then Janet stopped sharing.

"ummmmm Janet. I think it's supposed to be a little more, um, detailed?!" Eddie mentioned trying not to pressure her.

Janet sighed. "K" she said with resolve. "Fifth grade. Last day of school, near the slide at Kennedy." She looked at him hoping he wouldn't ask who but unable to get away with it. "Phil." She whispered with a wince.

Eddie gave a belly laugh. "Phys? You have got to be kidding me!" Janet smiled at the memory.

"Awe give me a break." She said. "He was sweet. He still is. We were signing year books and he kissed me. Man did I have a crush on him that summer. In September I was convinced he was my boyfriend and was devastated when I saw him kissing Lizzy Davis on the first day of school." She continued with the story. "but for that summer, in my mind, I had the best boy friend around. Want to see what he wrote that day?" She said getting up and reaching for an old book on her book shelf.

"2 Good, 2 Be, 4 Gotten."

Now they were both laughing.

"Let me see that" Eddie said grabbing the book from her hands. Flipping thru the book he couldn't find a picture of Janet.

"OK I give up where are you?" He asked.

"Here" She answered turning the page to first day of school candids. "I missed individual picture day, I had the chicken pox, but I'm here and in the band picture and in safety patrol and DARE. See? Oh and look who is standing next to me in DARE. You! Oh my gosh, look at your teeth!"

They both started laughing. "Yea I did 2 years in braces. Look at you!" He declared pulling the book closer for a better look. "You even had a twinkle back then. You sure can tell how beautiful you would be as an adult in this picture."

Janet blushed. She had never considered herself an outward beauty but looking at pictures she hadn't seen in years she could understand what Eddie was trying to say, she had a "something" about her back then, something he saw now.

"OK OK your turn, something from your childhood that you haven't told any one."

"argh! Ok but you have to promise not to tell, I mean it. NO ONE!" He answered.

"OK." Janet answered sympathetically.

"OK. I can't believe I'm going to admit this…. OK here goes. I wet the bed until fourth grade."

Janet was glad she wasn't drinking. Surely it would have come out her nose with the snort she gave. "I'm sorry; I know it's not funny but my God, that so blows the Captain of the Football team image."

Eddie chuckled. "yea but at the time, heck even now, it's really embarrassing."

"What about sleepovers? Didn't the guys know?"

"Um girls have sleep overs, guys camp out. And NO, they didn't know, I didn't go to camp outs until 6th grade."

"I'm sorry, you're right it isn't funny but still you've got to admit…"

"yea the shock factor is funny." And the both chuckled. "Number 2" Eddie continued, "Greatest fear."

"Heights." Janet said with confidence. "I can't get past the first step of a step stool but you knew that. I always made you change the light bulbs."

Eddie giggled remembering the first time brave, confident Janet admitted her crippling fear. "Yea, we never could go up to _the look out_ could we?" he responded.

"And yours?" Janet asked expecting it to be something equally "silly".


	20. Chapter 19 Elementary

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Elementary

Eddie took a deep breath. He knew admitting even one of the fears he wrote would make him vulnerable and thus another fear to admit to. "I don't have one." He said. Janet just looked at him as if he were kidding but before she could protest he continued. "I have several that stop me cold. I guess I'm afraid of everything I can't control. For example I don't fear failing but I fear disappointing those who love me. I don't fear being by myself but I fear having no one in my life I can turn to. I fear the future. And right now my biggest fear is loving you again. I know in my head that we are both responsible for what happened but I'm afraid to trust you with my heart. I don't want you to break it again."

Janet sat stunned. Somewhere inside she knew he would have these feelings, they were only natural but she never expected he would admit to them. She sat quietly with tears in her eyes waiting for him to look at her. When he finally did she crawled into his arms and onto his lap and just held him. She knew no words would convince him of her commitment, only her actions. Finally they separated and wiped their tears away.

"Now what?" Janet said finally forming words.

"The "game" says we now take an emotion card and read it." Eddie said reaching for the emotion cards. "We pick a card and read what it says for what we are feeling." Janet picked a card.

"Raw, Been Better, OK, Good, Terrific. I'm going to take Raw. 'Tell your partner something you think will ease their pain. It should not have anything to do with your most recent discussions.' Hmm." Janet thought for a moment. "Ok. This is a little embarrassing but I think you'll find it funny. This song always makes me laugh." Janet began singing a song from her childhood called "Little Bunny foo foo", complete with hand motions. During the first verse Eddie did think she was a bit insane by the second he was smiling and when the punch line came he was laughing. His laughter made Janet laugh, and in turn Eddie laughed harder. Soon both were laughing so hard they again had tears in their eyes.

When they finally calmed down Janet asked "Ice Cream?"

"Yes, thanks."

The rest of the evening they watched old Martin and Lewis movies and ate ice cream knowing big steps were harder then little steps.

It was about 2:30am when Eddie woke up hearing Janet in the kitchen looking for a drink.

"Is everything ok?" he asked from his hospital bed.

"Yea just woke up thirsty. Would you like something?" Janet asked.

"Yea water would be good." Eddie was trying to hop his way to the bathroom as Janet came in the room.

"Stop right there Batman." She said putting the water down and grabbing his chair. "I will not have you get hurt before we go to the doctor in 7 hours." She put the chair behind him and pushed it to the door of the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later wheeling his chair. Looking at her sideways he could tell something was wrong.

"OK Meadows. Spill, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing I was just remembering grammar school."

"What about it?" Eddie asked.

"Question 3, first memory. I don't have a first memory but I do have an old one. Fifth grade, right after the Grands came here to live with us, you used to walk home for lunch with me everyday. You were really nice but after school when you guys would walk together it was like I didn't exist. It was ok because I walked home with the Flanagan's and wouldn't think about it. I just remembered though how we would follow behind you, imitating your walks and totally goofing on you. All of you would turn down Oak toward Owen's house. When we got to the corner to cross you would turn around, walk backward and give me a wave or a wink. You know, I hadn't thought about that in years."

Eddie sat there searching his memory and smiled. "Yea, you know what I liked most about you? You weren't a girl. I mean you were but you would play like a boy. But you never came and hung after school or in the summer like Angela, how come?"

"The Grands, moved in. They were very protective. They didn't think I should be playing in the dirt as much, then puberty hit and you've got to remember how hard middle school was for all of us. I mean we were all pretty geeky. By high school you and the guys were tight and I was hanging with the student council kids. You never treated me badly, even when your friends would be cruel, you would take my side. You always fought for the underdog. Anyway I was just remembering fifth grade lunches." Janet leaned in and kissed his cheek grabbing their glasses and taking them into the kitchen. "Come on, early morning; let's try to get back to sleep."

"Okay" Eddie said with smile heading toward his bed. "See yea in the morning." He continued pulling the blanket up his legs. Eddie closed his eyes trying to remember more about elementary school and Janet back then.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Crutches

Eddie called Nick as Janet drove him home from the hospital. His ribs were healed enough for crutches. The doctor was hesitant but when Janet snitched about the hopping incident he knew there was no way to hold him down. Eddie would ignore the wheel chair.

"Yea so I guess you should arrange to get that hospital stuff outta Janet's." He said into the phone. "No I'm not sure when I can get back into my place. Matt is out on bail and there's the steps." "Yea I'll tell her. See yea at 1ish."

"Is he bringing us lunch?" Janet asked.

"Damn," Eddie said hitting redial. "Bring lunch" he ordered when Nick picked up the phone. "Yea he'll bring lunch."

Janet laughed. If she didn't know better she'd think Eddie and Nick were an old married couple. Eddie didn't notice that Janet took a different way home until she pulled over a block from her house. Sitting in the driver's seat of Eddie's truck she was high enough to see over the cars. Reaching for her camera in her purse she began taking pictures. Of her house. She put the camera down and pulled up like normal.

"What gives Janet?" Eddie asked as she approached the house.

"I've just been noticing strange cars around the house so I now come home a different way every time and try to get pictures of them. It's probably nothing but I'm still being cautious." She said putting the truck in park and grabbing her purse. "Come on, I want to pick up a little before Nick gets here. Can you manage the crutches?"

"Got it. Can't play football without being on crutches at least once."

Nick arrived a few minutes behind them with Sandwich King sandwiches. The three arranged for the furniture to be removed and made a plan for the house to be returned to normal. Nick agreed with Janet's premonition about living across the street from the campus. Her house would still be a good recovery house. Nick was surprised how "Janet and Eddie" Janet and Eddie had become in the last few days. Things were definitely better between them. As he left he noticed the same green car parked 2 houses up the street that the other day had been 2 houses down the street in the opposite direction. He would have to compare the pictures Janet was sending more closely to those he and the guys were taking.

Janet was not surprised when Eddie fell asleep before dinner but was taken aback when he woke up with terrors. Eddie sat straight up in bed and started screaming NO! JANET, NO! Over and over. Janet grabbed his arms and hollered his name until there was recognition in his eyes and he was a wake. Realizing he had been dreaming he grabbed Janet and held her tightly. Janet could feel his heart pounding out of his chest and the sweat on his skin. His whole body shook as he tried to breathe slowly and calm himself down. Separating she stroked his cheek with her hand. "I'm right here, I'm ok, and I'm safe." She said in a quiet, reassuring voice.

"I know, I know." Was all Eddie was able to answer. "Lay with me till I fall back to sleep. OK? Please?"

"Sure thing." Janet answered crawling into his bed. Soon his breathing changed and he was asleep. Janet was able to get to her own bed without waking him.

The next morning she woke up after 9am. Nick was already being grilled about the cars outside and the "Matt" situation. They had decided Eddie would not be left alone.

In the days that followed Janet's house returned to normal. Gone were all signs that the living room had been a hospital ward. Eddie moved into Janet's guest room and felt at home. Janet's most frequent overnight guest prior to her relationship with Eddie had been Sam. The room had a more masculine feel and reminded Eddie of his own childhood. He and Janet continued to play their therapy game an hour a day but no more than 90 minutes. Knowing their entire time together would not be spent "sharing" gave them both an opportunity to laugh and enjoy the other. They made a promise to themselves, even if they were angry with the other they would say good night before going to bed.

During the days Janet worked she would bring Eddie to his house. During the nights she worked he would either go to Nick's or Owen's or they would come to her house. Eddie had made the guest room his own but there were a few nights that Sam would come over for his "sleep overs". They had become a tradition during the summer. Janet would take Sam one day a week to help Hannah save on summer camps. As Sam got older he didn't like camp as much as he had when he was younger and now that Eddie was more mobile he tried to hang with Janet more. He also found all the wedding hub bub annoying. Janet enjoyed watching the two "boys" interact, occasionally she allowed herself to day dream that this would be what it would be like for them if they were to marry and have children.

Soon enough a Grand Jury convened and decided there was enough evidence for assault and attempted murder charges on Matt and his friends. Nick had given the detectives enough photographic evidence that held all of the suspects without bail until a trial could begin some time in September.

As August began Janet realized she hadn't take a trip to Rhode Island since they had seen Bye Bye Birdie. At Eddie's insistence they made the trip together. He had really enjoyed their company on the last trip and appreciated how they had accepted him unconditionally. He was hoping that this trip would bring him and Janet to the point they had been at before the beating. The "therapy game" had brought them closer and got them to talk openly about things that they normally wouldn't have but intimacy and trust were nearly impossible.


	22. Chapter 21 Conclusion

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Conclusion

"Janet! Eddie! How was the drive!" Grammy asked.

"Not too difficult" Eddie answered still walking with a cane but quite mobile. Janet smiled as she carried a bag with gifts in it.

"Give me that" Gramps ordered. Gramps believe that men should carry the bags, open the doors and ladies first. Though he didn't fault Eddie for not bringing it in, his granddaughter was not going to carry their bag.

After a brief hello Eddie insisted he take them all to lunch in Newport and a drive along

Ocean Ave to look at the mansions. On the way back they stopped at a tourist shop so Gram and Janet could get some fresh ice cream.

"What's going on with you and Janet son?" Gramps asked.

"Nothing." Eddie answered honestly.

"I'm old not blind" Gramps answered. "You two aren't the same. What did you do wrong?"

Eddie smiled as he saw Janet approached, relieved he wouldn't have to answer him.

"She won't tell me anything" Gram said to Gramps. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. They aren't giving it up." Gramps answered as the sat at the picnic table.

"Look you two. Life isn't perfect. It's how you get through it that matters." Gram started. "We've been through it all, birth, death, infidelity, unemployment, grandchildren, retirement. You've got to decide what you want from life and who you want to spend it with. Then you've got to figure out how to get there- together."

Janet sat there shocked. She had come to accept her grands blatant honesty but did not know there was infidelity.

"By the look on your faces I see I've touched a nerve." Gram said. "Whatever happened is between the two of you, not us, but I can tell you this. I have never seen any two people more in love with each other than the two of you. Find a way to fix it."

Gramps reached for Eddie's hand. "Walk with me." He said. As the ladies stayed at the table the men walked up the street. "I was in Korea, Ginny was home with babies and trying to pay the bills. She had no family near the base and the other wives tried to include her, helped her through it. As the husbands came home there were war stories of infidelity among the soldiers. Ginny had been told I had gotten a Korean girl pregnant and in a drunken rage went out with a mechanic in town. One thing led to another and it was only one night but still. When I got home it hit the fan but we would stay together for the kids. After about a week we were at a "welcome home" picnic with some of the other families and one of the guys in the unit dispelled any doubts of my infidelity. He assured her I had been faithful and that it had been a guy named Fields that had been involved with a local. Fields, Meadows, they had gotten the name wrong. Ginny was devastated. Hardest thing I ever did was to learn to forgive her. Took time but I knew I wanted to be here, now. As old as I am when she looks at me my heart sings. I love that my clothes are folded her way and that the apartment smells like her. I don't need to know what happened, I can tell by the way you look at her. I looked at Ginny that way. Janet's still the woman you loved when you were here the last time." They were silent for a minute.

"Did she lie to you?" Eddie asked.

"No, you?"

"No."

"Then start there. It will come. I can tell, it's started already. You will get there. I promise." Gramps said.

Eddie smiled at the old man and patted his back. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Both were laughing when they returned to their girls.

Tossing their trash in the can Janet and Gram stood by the car while their men opened the doors for their ladies.

Years later Eddie would remember that conversation as the moment he forgave Janet.

??

10 years later.

Eddie reached into his pocket as they entered his twenty year reunion. He and Janet had been married nearly 9 years and he had gotten used to holding her "what not's" tonight was no exception. As he pulled out their dinner tickets he also had her lipstick and he smiled. As he looked for their name tags he noticed all the guys were there already. He looked around to find Nick and Hannah, Phil and Pizza Girl, Owen and Alison and Ikey all hanging around a table near the bar. He waved to Rooster, now the banquet manager of the Johnson Inn, as he approached. He was looking forward to spending the evening with the friends he saw nearly every day but more importantly he was looking forward to showing off pictures of his girls. Ginny and Jenny were now in Second Grade. Ginny was proficient in martial arts and Jenny loved softball. Much to Eddie's dismay they were beauties and the boys were already buzzing around. As he reached his friends he pulled out the newest pictures along with Janet's Altoids. After popping an altoid in his mouth and offering everyone else one, he leaned in and kissed Janet. They were happy. Life wasn't perfect but together it was terrific.


	23. Chapter 22 Author

Final Note from Author

Final Note from Author

Thank you all for your support. My original plans had been to post daily and give you all a complete, detailed story with many different "bumps" in the road. Life, children and summer sun have gotten in the way. Because I know the frustration waiting for chapters of a story you love never arriving in your in box (hint hint other authors) I have rapped this one up more quickly than I had planned.

Many chapters were written and saved but not posted. I have saved them for future stories.

I will continue to write but may not post for a while. I think I'd like to wait to post completed stories even if I only post one chapter at a time.

Again thank you all for telling me how much you loved my story. Your encouragement has been terrific.

Until the next bend in the Road.

ERDC1963


	24. missing chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Crutches

Eddie called Nick as Janet drove him home from the hospital. His ribs were healed enough for crutches. The doctor was hesitant but when Janet snitched about the hopping incident he knew there was no way to hold him down. Eddie would ignore the wheel chair.

"Yea so I guess you should arrange to get that hospital stuff outta Janet's." He said into the phone. "No I'm not sure when I can get back into my place. Matt is out on bail and there's the steps." "Yea I'll tell her. See yea at 1ish."

"Is he bringing us lunch?" Janet asked.

"Damn," Eddie said hitting redial. "Bring lunch" he ordered when Nick picked up the phone. "Yea he'll bring lunch."

Janet laughed. If she didn't know better she'd think Eddie and Nick were an old married couple. Eddie didn't notice that Janet took a different way home until she pulled over a block from her house. Sitting in the driver's seat of Eddie's truck she was high enough to see over the cars. Reaching for her camera in her purse she began taking pictures. Of her house. She put the camera down and pulled up like normal.

"What gives Janet?" Eddie asked as she approached the house.

"I've just been noticing strange cars around the house so I now come home a different way every time and try to get pictures of them. It's probably nothing but I'm still being cautious." She said putting the truck in park and grabbing her purse. "Come on, I want to pick up a little before Nick gets here. Can you manage the crutches?"

"Got it. Can't play football without being on crutches at least once."

Nick arrived a few minutes behind them with Sandwich King sandwiches. The three arranged for the furniture to be removed and made a plan for the house to be returned to normal. Nick agreed with Janet's premonition about living across the street from the campus. Her house would still be a good recovery house. Nick was surprised how "Janet and Eddie" Janet and Eddie had become in the last few days. Things were definitely better between them. As he left he noticed the same green car parked 2 houses up the street that the other day had been 2 houses down the street in the opposite direction. He would have to compare the pictures Janet was sending more closely to those he and the guys were taking.

Janet was not surprised when Eddie fell asleep before dinner but was taken aback when he woke up with terrors. Eddie sat straight up in bed and started screaming NO! JANET, NO! Over and over. Janet grabbed his arms and hollered his name until there was recognition in his eyes and he was a wake. Realizing he had been dreaming he grabbed Janet and held her tightly. Janet could feel his heart pounding out of his chest and the sweat on his skin. His whole body shook as he tried to breathe slowly and calm himself down. Separating she stroked his cheek with her hand. "I'm right here, I'm ok, and I'm safe." She said in a quiet, reassuring voice.

"I know, I know." Was all Eddie was able to answer. "Lay with me till I fall back to sleep. OK? Please?"

"Sure thing." Janet answered crawling into his bed. Soon his breathing changed and he was asleep. Janet was able to get to her own bed without waking him.

The next morning she woke up after 9am. Nick was already being grilled about the cars outside and the "Matt" situation. They had decided Eddie would not be left alone.

In the days that followed Janet's house returned to normal. Gone were all signs that the living room had been a hospital ward. Eddie moved into Janet's guest room and felt at home. Janet's most frequent overnight guest prior to her relationship with Eddie had been Sam. The room had a more masculine feel and reminded Eddie of his own childhood. He and Janet continued to play their therapy game an hour a day but no more than 90 minutes. Knowing their entire time together would not be spent "sharing" gave them both an opportunity to laugh and enjoy the other. They made a promise to themselves, even if they were angry with the other they would say good night before going to bed.

During the days Janet worked she would bring Eddie to his house. During the nights she worked he would either go to Nick's or Owen's or they would come to her house. Eddie had made the guest room his own but there were a few nights that Sam would come over for his "sleep overs". They had become a tradition during the summer. Janet would take Sam one day a week to help Hannah save on summer camps. As Sam got older he didn't like camp as much as he had when he was younger and now that Eddie was more mobile he tried to hang with Janet more. He also found all the wedding hub bub annoying. Janet enjoyed watching the two "boys" interact, occasionally she allowed herself to day dream that this would be what it would be like for them if they were to marry and have children.

Soon enough a Grand Jury convened and decided there was enough evidence for assault and attempted murder charges on Matt and his friends. Nick had given the detectives enough photographic evidence that held all of the suspects without bail until a trial could begin some time in September.

As August began Janet realized she hadn't take a trip to Rhode Island since they had seen Bye Bye Birdie. At Eddie's insistence they made the trip together. He had really enjoyed their company on the last trip and appreciated how they had accepted him unconditionally. He was hoping that this trip would bring him and Janet to the point they had been at before the beating. The "therapy game" had brought them closer and got them to talk openly about things that they normally wouldn't have but intimacy and trust were nearly impossible.


End file.
